Haunted Helper
by chriscolferseamonkeys
Summary: Claire is moving out of her parents house, and into her new house.  Can she get over her past to help the ghost stuck in her new dream house?
1. Chapter 1

Yes my first house. I am 24 just finished college and I'm moving out of my parents house. I never thought this day would come, although I wish I wasn't leaving my adoring parents the exciting sense of accomplishment I feel buying a new house all buy myself, that I can decorate and make my own is amazing. I found a cute house on the outskirts of my hometown, so I can still frequently visit them on a daily basis, plus this house is cheap! It's basically my dream house, in the woods 4 bed rooms, 3 baths a beautiful shade of blue also it is only 15 years old. When I was little I made a promise to myself to only buy a brand new house, in case you know there were some scary monsters left behind by other owners. But being out and about looking for an affordable brand new house is really fricken hard. So I settled for moderately old a 1995 house isn't bad at all. I know some people who live in houses that we built in the 1700's, that is just crazy. My house is just what I wanted how could I turn it down, the owners lowered the offering price significantly just so I could afford it. It gave me that good right feeling every time I walked into the house, not a creepy unsettling evil feeling. I even brought my parents in to see what they thought of it, they loved it. My parents love their House Hunters show on HGTV, so I could totally trust them with their opinion. The area is perfect, for when I get married and maybe even have kids, good town, great school system. All of the pieces of my life were falling into each other perfectly.

"Eileen I have decided to buy the house!" I spoke excitedly into the phone's speaker.

"Great, Claire sounds great I'll call the home owners as soon as I get off the phone with you to set up the final meeting. They should be thrilled, are you happy?" Eileen my Real Estate helper person asked me.

"Yes I am wicked excited can't wait to redecorate it and make it mine!" I said clapping my hands together, while spinning around in my desk chair located in my room at my parents house.

"Great I will email you the details about the meeting as soon as I know what is going on."

"Thanks bye!"

"Bye sweetie." I hung up the phone and ran into my living room, where both of my parents were sitting watching television, while sipping their usual morning coffee.

"MOM DAD! Guess what, guess what, guess what!" I said jumping up and down just like I was a little kid again.

"What, what, what?" My mom asked getting excited, putting her coffee on the table and standing up.

"I'm buying the house, I just called Eileen and told her that I want to meet with the home owners as soon as possible!" I rambled running to hug my parents.

"Oh that is wonderful!" My mom gushed.

"My little baby is leaving me?" my dad said sadly getting up and hugging me.

"Yes dad, don't make me cry this is my first time away from home." I said squeezing him tightly.

"We used to always joke about how you would never survive on your own, because you couldn't cook, or do anything for yourself." He laughed.

"I could do stuff, well maybe not cook, but I was just to lazy or maybe to busy to do it haha," I laughed wiping a tear off of my cheek.

"I am so proud of you Claire." My mom said.

"I love you guys, remember I'm only going to live 10 minutes away."

"We love you too, visit often."

I quickly ran upstairs and checked my email, surely Eileen has talked to Sherri and Bail my now. "Ding a Ling You got mail!" my computer chimed at me, making my jump as it usually does. Yup, here is the email.

"You have a meeting with them at the house, tomorrow at 10 am." I read off the bright screen. YES!

"Claire, dinner!" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Be right down, mom!" I yelled closing my lap top and quickly putting on my fluffy slippers. I can't believe this is actually happening.  
That night I slept wonderfully with my mom's delicious dinner she made, Butternut mac and cheese, oh how I will miss my mothers cooking. All I see in my future is burnt food, or cereal. That is unless I find a great man who can cook, then I will have a dream life!

It is 9:45 and I am currently driving to my almost new house for the final meeting, gosh I am so excited. I turned on the radio and blasted the song playing. Finally I'm here, I thought pulling into the long drive way belonging to my light blue house.

"Hello Claire, so nice to see you again!" Sherri said, running out of the house and towards my car.

"Thanks nice to see you again, this is so exciting!" I said opening my car door.

"Well we are all here so we might as well start the meeting early." Sherri explained "Oh sorry I did not realize that I was holding us up." I apologized.

"Oh hush dear, you arrived early, I can tell that you are going to be great in life!" she loved

"Oh well thank you so much." The meeting lasted about an hour. We discussed everything down to the type of grass seed, she uses in the spring to the final price of the house. The couple seemed open to changing the price of the house, since they needed to sell it and move in to their new house. They never told me why they had to get out of this lovely house on such a short notice, but who was I to complain? I was getting a new house for pete's sake.

As everyone left my house, yes MY house, I laid down on the cream carpeted floor of my new living room. I pictured everything now, the coach, TV, the house plant in the corner, even the olive colored walls, with it's cream accents. "Ahhh this is the life." I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly I heard a mumbled from another room. I jumped up off the ground and quickly walked towards the sound.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice shaky. More mumbles.

"Claire, nice to meet the new owner." I heard a whisper. Was I going crazy? Paranoia never heard that popular with new house owners.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called out again. I heard a whisper, then a whooshing sound. This made me jump, the sound seemed to be coming from behind me. I whipped around.

"Who's there, what do you want... ? This is my house now!" I yelled. Suddenly my phone rang, buzzing in my purse. I jumped so high I could probably touch the ceiling. I quickly opened my phone and answered.

"Hello?" "Hi Claire it's your mom, we were just wondering how your new house is going? You got it right?" My mom asked.

"Yes, yes I got it, it's great. But mom. . . can I ask you something seriously. Promise you won't laugh at me."

"Sure honey, what is it?" "Well, when the home owners and Eileen left the house, I was laying on the floor, you know enjoying the feel of my new house. . ."

"Right," "And then I heard a noise, it was like mumbling and then I heard someone say 'Claire, nice to meet the new owner' Then I heard more mumbling and then a whooshing sound!" I rambled out quickly

"Claire, honey, are you sure you weren't imaging it, or someone was still in the house? Did you check the entire house?" My mom ask, questing my sanity.

"Of course mom, there was no one in the house, I swear! What if my new house is haunted?" I whispered that last part quietly.

"Oh sweetie maybe we just watch too many of those Ghost Hunter's shows, you know with Steve and Tango, you favorite guys."

"Yeah I know mom, I remember but I swear I am not imaging it." My voice quivered at the realization of my mother's words.

"I imagine a lot of strange things, school can do that to you, mom, but this is not my imagination!"

"Okay sweetie, well maybe in a couple of days when you add your personal touches everything will be okay, if not, maybe you could bring in a paranormal squad in, they could help. It is their job you know."

"Yeah mom, I know. Anyways, would you, Dad, and Amelia come help me move in the next couple of days. I know Amelia has school but, maybe on the weekends. I need to go to Ikea and Home Depot soon, you can help right? You love that stuff."

"Yeah sure hon, I would love to. When you were younger you always talk about designing your master bedroom, a beautiful light blue color with black and white furniture, are you still planning on doing that? It's a great idea you were so imaginative and good at designing when you were little."

"Thanks mom, I still am good at designing, you know considering how I am doing the whole life coach, loose weight, redecorate a room, new wardrobe, go green."

"Yes, yes I know, you took all of your favorite things and combined them into one job, that is such a great idea. So are you going to do your bedroom that way?" My mom asked once again.

"Of course, those colors go together amazingly plus it's feminine and masculine at the same time, so when I actually get a boyfriend it will satisfy both of us." I said smiling to myself. The idea thrilled me, but reality scared the crap out of me. The truth is I haven't really had a boyfriend since eleventh grade I really liked this guy, Andrew Higgins. We dated for four years, four long memorable years, I honestly loved him. He was my best friend. I leaned on him when times were tough and school sucked. He felt the same, we were perfect for each other. Until... the unthinkable happened, who thought, we were only in high school. Andrew Jacob Higgins died on March 3, 2002 end of eleventh grade, it was a car accident, he was hit when some one ran a red light. He was on the way to see me, at my house. The hardest time I have ever experienced before in my life. I was emotionally scarred. I locked myself in my room, for several weeks, my parents trying to get me out. Finally I went back to school just going through the motions. I graduated 3rd in my class. The event took a toll on me, I couldn't date anyone again, it made me too sad. "Mom. . .I have to go," I said quickly as tears ran down my face, "I'll see you soon."

"Are you alright, Claire?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, see you soon." I sniffled quickly hanging up. I slid down on the wall and pulled my knees against my chest; then sobbed. I let out all of the bottled up emotions I have kept since I left my room in eleventh grade and let it all pour out. About ten minutes later I got up off the ground and walked out the door locking it, with my key to my new house. I sat in my car and wiped the wet tears off of my cheeks.

"Andy," I cried to myself in the car.

"Claire," a voice whispered in my ear.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Claire, it's me Andy I'm alright. God gave me a chance to come back and talk to you. I love you, and I miss you."

"Oh, Andy I miss you so much. This house was suppose to be ours. We were suppose to get married and have kids." I cried.

"Claire, pull your car over and look in your passenger seat. But WAIT don't look until you pull over, I can't stand it if you died now."  
I pulled over quickly and whipped my head to the side. In my seat was Andrew, my Andy.

"ANDREW!" I screamed covering up my mouth as I started to sob. "Can can can I touch you?" I asked as I reached my hand out to him.

"Yes, yes you can, stay true to your religion and God will be as kind to you as he is too me." He cried grasping my hand and pulling me into his familiar body.

"Andy I love you so much, I can't live with out you." I sobbed into his shoulder.  
He pulled away and kissed me softly on my lips. Grasping the sides of my face and running his fingers through my hair. The kiss grew more urgent now, this kiss was going to be our last, until I die. The thought killed me on the inside but I couldn't think like this now. Good things are happening now.

"Mmm An. . . dy." I moaned.

"Claire, oh Claire I miss you so much," he whispered pulling only inches away from me. Our foreheads touching, noses brushing, our lips still barely touching as he spoke on the corner of my parted lips.

"But you can't hold up your life for me. You need to move on. I'm dead."

"No. . . no I can't, why would you tease me like that!" I screamed.

"I came back to tell you that I won't be mad if you date other guys. I am alright, and I will be waiting for you in heaven where we belong." he said grabbing my hand and bringing it up to his lips, to kiss it.

"Good bye Claire."

"No no Andy don't leave yet." I cried.

"I love you." He said as he shimmered away. Once again the tears came rushing through and soaking my cold cheeks. All that was left of him was the cold air in the passenger seat.  
I drove the remainder of the way home, in silence. I walked out of my car and into my door to my parents house. I dropped my bags and slowly walked up stairs to my room.

"Hi, Claire, how are you?" my mom asked, I just kept walking.

"Are you okay?" she repeated.

"No mom, I am not okay." I snapped.

"Wh- what happened?" she stammered.

"I saw Andrew." "You. . . saw Andrew? Andrew Higgins?" she asked.

"Yes." "Are you sure honey, you have obviously had a traumatic day, are you sure you aren't just imagining things. I mean first the ghost in the house, now Andy?"

"MOM! WHY DON'T YOU EVER BELIEVE ME? I'M NOT CRAZY!" "Okay, lower your voice. I believe you I believe you. What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about, I'm just going to go upstairs and sleep."

"Alright if you want to talk then come see me."

"Sure, sure thing." I said waving her off while making my way up the stairs.

The next few days dragged on I went to Ikea and Home Depot, packed up all of my stuff and painted most of my rooms in my new house with my mom. Hearing not a single peep from either of my ghosts. Making my mom not even believe me for a second. I predict a mental institute suggestion from my mother in the near future. My bedroom was decorated as I promised when I was a child, my house was perfect. It was missing only one piece, Andrew. I moved in and was thankful to be away from my mother for a little while. I knew she only loves me and cares about me, but her constant worries about me is bugging me. I was alone in my big house. Although I like to be alone, to be honest, being alone is scary, and sad. All I remember is memories from high school with Andy.  
One night while reading an old time favorite book of mine, I started to see something.  
I kept reading, hopefully whatever it was is not there and I'm imagining it again. Reading will distract me.

"Claire"

"Andy? Is that you?" I asked putting my book aside of me in my bed.

"No it's me." A girls voice laughed appearing at the edge of my bed.

"Oh my God!" I gasped horrified.

"No please, don't be scared! I am just as lonely as you are. Please." she begged.

"Alright, I won't leave. Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked.

"My name is Caroline White. Have you seen my boyfriend? He's mad at me again. Now that I think about it, he was madder than he usually is. I mean he usually hits me, but it's my fault. It's always my fault, I'm such a bad girlfriend."

"He abused you?" I asked concerned.

"What do you mean abused. Past tense abuse?" she asked.

"Your dead. . ." I explained.

"No no no what do you mean? It's 1987, a few days ago my boyfriend and I got in a fight. He was very mad at me. But it was just like any other fight, he gave me what I deserved and then left my house."

"Caroline. . . I do not want to be the one to break it to you but it's 2010 and you are a ghost. Your dead Caroline."

"It's 2010? Is the world over? I'm confused." she mumbled.

"Well tell me the fight, tell me exactly what happened." I said calmly.

"Well, it was raining outside, and my boyfriend William, Willy for short was jealous of me talking to my boy best friend. So he pulled me harshly by the arm into the car. Then while swearing and screaming at me he drove to my house, and dragged me out of the car, while I was screaming for help. I deserved it though I shouldn't talk to other guys I only have one boyfriend. So we were in my house and he was screaming and hitting me, then I was on the floor. All I remember was him kicking me, then reaching into his back pocket. Then I heard a loud banging noise." she described her death to me, exactly. This is scary.

"Okay, for one thing being abused by a man is NEVER your fault. Do you mind elaborating for me this loud bang sound? What did it sound like?" I asked.

"I don't know, like a bang. The sound you hear in those movies, when someone gets shot. . . shot. . . You don't think he shot me do you?"

"I don't know I wasn't there, but it sure sounds like it. I'm sorry I hate to be the one to tell you about this." "Please! Help me, I need to know!" she cried.

"I'll go to the library tomorrow and research you." I sighed.

"Oh thank you so much Claire, you are so kind. Get some sleep." She laughed.

"Alright goodnight." I smiled shutting of the light as she disappeared.

Naturally I could not sleep. It's not every day you encounter two ghosts in one day. Your dead ex-boyfriend and an abused ghost trapped in your new house. I should be terrified. I used to watch ghost shows all the time when I was little, scared of every dark corner in my house. I've gone on many ghost tours this also scared me. But now that I'm older I realise how sad ghosts really are. They died a traumatic death, that has caused them to be trapped on earth, not even realising that they have died. It's so sad. The scariest part are the demons trapping them here on earth, not allowing them to leave. But that only happens in rare cases. You could say that I have done my studies about ghosts.

I woke up that morning confused and in a daze, I needed to do something. I got ready and drove to the library, I had to look up that ghost, Caroline White. What happened to her? Plus it would help, to find out how to help a ghost to move on.

"Welcome to the Hancock, Maine Library how may I help you?" the nice librarian asked me. She is the stereotypical librarian: old kind lady, grey hair, glasses, and saggy boobs.

"Hi, I'm looking for old information and files about past people who lived here."

"Are you researching somebody?"

"Yes, her name is Caroline White."

"Okay, right this way. What reasons are you researching Ms. White for?"

"Um, well, personal reasons." I mumbled don't want everyone in the town to think I am a crazy person. The librarian rolled her eyes and led me to a computer looking thing labeled Town Files.

"Okay what you do, is type in the person you are searching for and all of their files in this town, will come up. If you need any further help, please feel free to come and get me."

"Okay, thank you very much."


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly typed Caroline White into the town's database system. Caroline White born 1982 died: 1996. Lived at 360 Mocking bird drive in Winter Harbor (of Hancock county) Maine.

"I found the right girl" I mumbled to myself, "Now how did she die?"

I scrolled down the page to find a link to the town's newspaper. The heading read, Tragedy In Winter Harbor. I read the article in my head.

"Caroline White, a young smart girl from our very own Winter Harbor was murdered by her savage boyfriend on October 4, 1998. William Ebersole of Southwest Harbor, Maine allegedly killed White after an argument using a shot gun to finish the job. The horrifying part of this tragic event is that Ebersole admits everything he did, and he seems to have problem with what he has done. He told Hancock news reporter Al Canam all of the gory details. White and Ebersole got in an argument over White's right to talk to other boys. She was talking to her best (male) friend, when Ebersole dragged her away and into his car. Ebersole explained how they frequently fought with each other most fights turning violent. Once Ebersole and White arrived at White's house (no family members present in the house, they told reporters that they were at the movies for family movie night with out Caroline at the time) Ebersole continued to violently attack white with both foul language and physically. After about 8 minutes of beating on Ebersole's part White "Seemed to be asleep on the floor," Ebersole explained. He believed that White was no longer good enough for him, since they have constantly fought over sex. Ebersole wanted to have sex before marriage, but White was Christian and did not want to dishonor her God. "I don't know I just didn't like her anymore, so I took out the shot gun, I stole from my neighbor and shot her in the back of the head, twice." He explained. We asked him if he understands what he has done but he replies, "I don't know, I really just didn't like her anymore." The judge has announced William Ebersole guilty for life, for murder, possession of an illegal gun, and theft. Caroline White died at age 16. 1982-1998. To show your support there will be a memorial for Caroline on Saturday, October 10th. Thank you for your support."

"Oh my goodness, this is horrible. I can't believe something like this happened. Poor Caroline. Now how do I get her out of my house?" I mumbled to myself.

I erased my search from the database and walked over to the one computer in the library to search for some paranormal teams, near me. I googled, Paranormal Investigating teams in Hancock region, Maine. One entry was actually relevant to my search. I wrote down their companies name, and their phone number.

"Thank you." I said to the librarian as I walked out the door.

"Take care dear." She replied. Once outside I whipped out my phone and typed in the Paranormal team's number. I am only going to ask for one person's help and I want him/her to be as young as possible so they understand me better.

"Hello, thank you for calling Hancock Paranormal Team, how may I help you." The lady on the other side spoke.

"Hi thank you, I'm calling to get help from someone on your team, to get a ghost to leave my house."

"Certainly do you need the complete team? Is this ghost dangerous? Are you scared?"

"No the ghost is not dangerous, nor am I scared. I don't think I need a complete team. I just want to help this poor ghost."

"Alright do you prefer anyone from our team?"

"Yes actually, may I ask for the youngest person on your team? I think the ghost only reacts when their is someone young around them."

"Yes, okay so the youngest person is Elijah Benz he is 26, is that okay?"

"Yes, perfect thank you."

"Alright now when is it okay for Elijah to come visit your house?"

"Any time is fine."

"Okay he can come over tomorrow, is that okay? Too soon?"

"No that's great."

"Okay I need your address, name and phone number."

"360 Mockingbird Drive, Winter Harbor, Maine. Claire Baran is my name and my phone number is 967-8821."

"Alright thank you."

"Thanks."

Alright everything is working out as plan. Now I need to help Caroline that is my only goal. I drove home in silence, not even turning on the radio to rock out to my favorite music and block out all of the stress I was under. I walked into my front door and put my jacket onto it's designated hook. Quickly I started to search for Caroline.

"Caroline?" I asked quietly, searching in the hallways and rooms. "Caroline!"

"What?" she laughed appearing behind me as I jumped. She rubbed her eyes. "You woke me up!"

"You take naps? Can ghosts even take naps?" I asked confused.

"Hey this ghost thing is new to me, I still do not think I am really dead. Because seriously me and my boyfriend talked just the other day."

"Caroline, I went to the library to research you-"

"You researched me, that is so awkward. Your like a stalker, yeah that is what you are a big old stalker!" She mocked.

"Caroline you need to realize that you are dead, and you are allowed to move on to the next realm." I explained.

"Is it scary?"

"Is what scary?"

"The next realm. Will it hurt?"

"No the next realm is heaven, God will meet you there with open arms. I do not think it will hurt, event though I have no idea. Did it hurt to die?"

"Well, I did not know that I died so. . . I guess it did not hurt. I hope God will let me in."

"Of course he will. I read in the article that you were saving yourself till marriage and God loves people who did that." I explained.

"But I made my Boyfriend angry! Anyways what happened too me?"

"It is not your fault that your boyfriend killed you. You were shot by William Ebersole your boyfriend."

"I can not believe Willy killed me, I loved him!"

"Caroline you don't know what true love is. What you and William had was not love, maybe you loved him but he just took advantage of you. That sucks."

"How is your love life? How do I know you are even the one to tell me what true love is?" she cried.

"I rather not explain." I mumbled.

"You can tell me, who am I going to tell?" she laughed "Please tell me Claire."

"Okay well it's sort of a long story but I was in love with this guy, Andrew Higgins. Like really in love. But then, on the way to my house he . . . um . . . he . . . was hit by a car that ran through a red light. That day was the end of my life. And at the funeral . . . every one just looked at me like I had a charity life. It sucked. They did not have the casket open because, his body was a little beat up. But I could not stand to not see him at least one last time, so after the funeral his mom and dad allowed me to open it, have some alone time with him. I talked to him like he could actually hear me. I starred into his eyes, that were surrounded my his deeply bruised face. I did not go back to school, for another month, I had all of my work brought to me and graded. I locked myself in my room and just cried for most of the time. . ."

"Oh my God, I would die if my boyfriend died. How did you live with yourself?"

"I really didn't it was so hard Caroline, so hard."

"I am so sorry I made you remember that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am okay. Can I tell you something, scary and really emotional for me?"

"Of course!"

"Andy visited me the other day."

"What do you mean, visited you."

"Like came to me in ghost form, except I could touch him, he could touch me. He said, God allowed him to come to say good bye to me one more time."

"Wow, what happened?" she asked.

"Well, he told me not to worry about him anymore, and he is in a good place, Heaven. Then we kissed, well . . . um more like made out . . . then he said he had to go, but he's okay if I date other guys. Actually he told me he would be happy to see me be happy and date other guys."

"Wow that is amazing. Wait when did he die?"

"Winter of eleventh grade."

"And how old are you?"

"24."

"You haven't dated anyone?"

"No, think about it this way. He was not just one of those boyfriends you have for like a week or a month. We dated for four years, never fought once. We probably would have gotten married, but, yeah. Pretend you had a husband, or think of your mom. If your husband or dad died, do think your mom would start dating right away? Or even date at all? That is how I am. I think of him as my husband my soul mate."

"Oh, I get it. Oh no my mom! My dad! Oh they must be so sad."

"I imagine that they are. But it was a while ago."

"Yeah. I guess. Why do you think, I think it's only been about two days?"

"Well one day in church my pastor said that in heaven, or when you die time goes by much much much faster that on Earth. So maybe that is it."

"That makes sense. So I want to help you find a boyfriend." she laughed.

"Thanks Caroline but I think that would be pretty hard since your dead, maybe you could give me some advice or something."

It was already getting late so I decided to make some really good diner, then call my mom. I took out one of my old cookbooks I had gotten as a gift for college and started to ruffle through the thousands of pages of over complicated recipes that I would most likely never cook successfully. I settled on apple stuffed butter nut squash, sounded delicious it included my two favorite things apples and butternut squash. I started to get out my ingredients and needed material when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. The number was unknown.

"Yes hello, is this Claire Baran?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Um, yes it is, who is this?" I asked.

"This is Elijah Benz calling about the Ghost in your house." he stated.

"Oh yes, I know the ghost. So what do you need to know?" I asked.

"Ha you have a little humor in you I see," he laughed

"Haha yeah some times when I try." I laughed nervously.

"Anyways you sound like a great person. A person I would want to get to know. Let's go get some dinner." he asked.

"Do you always do this with your clients?" I asked nervously.

"Well not dinner, but I do like to meet up with them before hand to talk about what is going to happen and all that stuff. But you sound really nice and pretty so how's dinner?"

"How do you know I'm not a mean selfish old lady?" I asked.

"I can tell in your voice your the opposite, so are you going to answer me hows dinner?"

"Well not to sound rude or anything, but I am just about to make myself dinner. And it is really special because I can not cook for my life and I was planning on digging out my old cook book. I found this really yummy recipe for Apple Stuffed Butter Nut Squash and I was really looking forward to eat it." I rambled quickly.

"Woah, okay take a breath. So you already are making dinner, fine that is just fine, do not worry about it. Good for you for making dinner for yourself," He laughed. "I will just catch up with you tomorrow."

"No wait, . . . why don't you eat dinner with me?" I asked nervously.

"Oh no I would not want to intrude on your special dinner, please go have fun cooking."

"No, no I was just thinking about how . . . lonely I was going to be at dinner." I laughed that awkward nervous laugh. "Please."

"Okay. Sure! Why not? I'll be over in about a half an hour."

"Alright great!" I said hanging up.

"Crap, Crap, Crap!" I screamed quickly rushing.

I quickly forgot about the dinner for a minute and rushed to my room in search for a decent outfit I could wear. Searching through shirts I looked at red, blue, green, grey all types of shirts. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head. I'll wear my grey long sleeve shirt, that has the peacock feathers painted onto with some cool dark blue skinny jeans and a blue scarf. Yes! Such a cute outfit I am so excited now. Wait a minute, why am I excited? I am just here to meet my ghost investigator to help Caroline move on. This is not about me, anyways no one will ever replace Andy.

"So a new boy is coming over OOOooohhh who who who?" Caroline asked appearing next to me as I was changing my clothes.

"Ah!" I screamed covering myself, "Oh goodness Caroline you scared the crap out of me."

"So who is it?" She asked once again as I began to blush.

"Um, well it's Elijah Benz from the Paranormal Team. I asked him to help me help you.

"Ooohhh cute. Do you like him?"

"I don't know I have not even met him yet."

"Then why are you getting all dressed up?"

"Oh well you know you want to set a good first impression right?"

"yeah I guess . . ." She sighed appearing that she was not buying a single word I said.

"Just let me get ready would ya?" I said running out the room towards the kitchen.

I ran towards the kitchen and started cooking.

"Oh gosh, he will be here in 10 minutes!" I mumbled to myself or any ghost deciding to listen to my stressful rants. I quickly cut the butter nut squash in half and took out the seeds. I pealed apples and threw them into the food processor and pressed start. While the apples were blending I added flour, sugar, cinnamon, and some more secret ingredients into a bowl and started the stuffing. Once the apples were finished I added them to the mix. Just as I was looking at the time the door bell rang.

"What! He's early it's only been 25 minutes!" I said running to the front door.

"Hey." I said opening the door as my eyes trailed down his body. "Um . . . hi Elijah."

"Oh, wow, I mean Hi yourself Claire." he said as his eyes too trailed up my body and he cleared his throat. I blushed a lot, so much my face must have looked like a tomato.

"Oh okay so um, let us go to the kitchen, dinner is barely ready yet, sorry," I explained nervously. Elijah is really really really attractive he has beautiful dark brown short but slightly long hair. But his hair is mature not like that flippy hair style of Justin Beiber. I am really not into that. He was dressed well too. I found a spiderweb like tattoo on his upper muscular arm. He had pail skin, not ghostly or anything but healthy white skin. Not a blemish on his clean face. He did not even have facial hair, he was very well kept. I liked guys like that, Andy was like that. Facial hair is gross and hurts to touch, why do guys like facial hair anyways. Does it make them feel masculine? If all girls do not like it then what is the point.

"So . . . um Elijah do you have a girl . . . friend?" I mumbled looking down at the cutting board.

"You can call me Eli, Elijah too much of a mouthful and it sounds like I am a guy from the bible." He laughed.

"Well, okay Eli. You know Elijah is a beautiful name, I really like that name." I also laughed.

"Well thank you Claire. And no I do not have a girlfriend. What about you?" He asked reading the recipe.

"No I do not have a . . . boyfriend, well not anymore." I said looking down.

"I am sorry to bring that up. So how can I help. This really sounds delicious." He asked picking up a knife next to me, our hands brushing slightly.

"You do not have to help you are my guest I should be feeding you!" I laughed "But if you really want to help so much you can finish cutting these apples. I need to check on the squash in the oven."

"Yes mam." He said with a flick of the knife.

I checked on the squash in the oven, they were pretty much done so I took them out and started skinning them. Alright so know I need to add the stuffing and set the table.

"What do I do now?" He called over his shoulder.

"Um take those apples and mix them into the white bowl over there. Then when you mix them bring it over to me I need to add them to the squash." I replied feeling bossy. "I am sorry am I being bossy? It is one of my famous traits."

"No you are not being bossy. We will work quite well together I think." He laughed winking at me, making me blush even a brighter shade of red.

"Good." I sighed. He brought over the mixture of stuffing and I started taking spoonfuls of it and dumping it onto the hollow part of the squash.

"This smells so good." I said. "Hey can you do me a favor while I do this? Can you set the table? The plates are in that cabinet, the silver wear is in this draw and the glasses are in the cabinet next to the sink."

"Sure thing." he said smiling and turning his slightly muscular back to me.

I made a salad and brought all of the food over to the table. He was watching my every move and that made me overly nervous. After I poured the last drink into the last cup and looked up, we held each others gaze for a mere 5 seconds. Then I sat down and he followed quickly after. I awkwardly picked up my fork as we served ourselves and just stared at the food. Eli cleared his voice.

"So are you going to eat?" he asked picking up his fork staring at me. I looked up at him and looked back down at my food. I did not know what my problem was.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his fork down and putting his hand onto mine. I then realised what was upsetting me so much. I was having my first official dinner at my brand new house with someone other than Andy. I like Eli, but Andy still has a big chunk of my heart. Then I noticed on his hand was a ring. . .

"Not to sound rude but what's with the ring?" I asked knowing aside from my comment I sounded rude.

"Um . . . it's from my girlfriend." he said pulling his hand off of mine to touch it.

"I. . . I thought you did not have a girlfriend." I mumbled looking down.

"I don't." he mumbled back.

"I don't get it." I said looking up.

"This is really hard for me, but 9 years ago, my girlfriend was killed in a car accident. It basically killed me. I still haven't exactly gotten over her yet." He said looking down.

"Oh," I said looking down.

"You think I'm a freak now don't you." He said looking up.

"No no no of course I don't. I know exactly what you mean. Actually my boyfriend died a few years ago in a car accident too. I think that was actually what was bothering me, before." I said as he looked back up to me.

"I'm sorry, let us eat. Really it looks delicious. You said you never cook?" He said scooping up some food onto his fork and sticking it in his mouth.

"Mmmhmmm Oh my gosh this is sooooooooooooooooooo good." he moaned onto his fork. Scooping up even more. "You need to try it, really try it."

"Okay, if you say so." I said picking up my fork and trying some. My eyes widened I can't believe I even made something this good. Since when can I cook? My mind went to another land like I was high or something it was so good.

"Wow this is really good. You are right!" I said getting more.

We ate in silence, moaning ever so often at how good the food we made tasted. After we were finished completely we cleaned up. We washed dishes together like a couple even though we were far from it. I washed them he dried them it was perfect.

"Do want coffee or something?" I asked. I did not usually have coffee so late at night but that is what good guest do or at least every family party I have ever been to.

"Uh yeah sure." he said running his hands through his dark hair. After I got the coffee brewing we leaned against the counter.

"So what made you get into paranormal stuff?" I asked.

"Oh well, when I was a kid there was this ghost that lived in my house. We called it the smoke ghost, because it smelled like a strong scent of fire smoke. My family did some research on the house's past and we learned that the house burnt down about 50 years before. We also learned that only one person died in that fire. It fascinated me, ghosts, why were they trapped on earth. I really wanted to learn more about them and to help them. That is why I accepted your case so easily you wanted to help the ghost in your house just as much as I want to help other ghosts. So yeah that is why I became a paranormal investigator." he said folding his arms against his chest.

"That is really cool." I said checking the coffee. It was ready so I took the pot and poured it's hot yummy remnants into two separate mugs. I motioned him to follow me into the living room.

"Wow your house is really great." He complemented.

"Thank you I worked very hard on it." I said smiling sitting on the couch. He sat a few feet away from me, but his whole body was turned to me.

"So I told you about why I wear this ring. Now it is your turn, what happened with you?" he asked. "Unless you don't want to."

"No it is fine I will tell you what happened, anyways I wanted to ask you something anyways."

"Okay go ahead I'm all ears." he said smiling.

"Well, my and Andy were extremely close, you know those extreme high school sweet hearts who never fight ever. Well we were close, and in eleventh grade he was on his way to my house when he was hit by a guy who ran a red light. His body was hurt but not enough to not be put in a casket. You know if someone is in bad shape then they do not allow them to be presented during the funeral, that is what happened. But his parents allowed me to see him one last time. It was bitter sweet. He was all beat up, but I got to see him one last time, so I thought. This is what I wanted to ask you about. The other day on the way home from signing the contract to the house I was visited. . ."

"Visited?"

"Yeah Andy visited me in my car."

"Was he full, or just like a shadow?" He asked moving closer to me.

"He was so full that I could touch him and my hand did not even go though him."

"That is really interesting, did he talk or was he just there?" He asked.

"He had a whole conversation with me. Just like he was a real person." I explained.

"Wow, what did he say?" he asked.

"He. . . he said that . . . he um. . . God sent him down from heaven to tell me that he was okay and he wants me to be happy. If that means seeing other people then he wants me to so that I am happy. He also told me how much he missed me and loved me, but that he would wait for me." I said tears trickling down my face.

"That is wow. . . amazing. I am terribly sorry though. I feel your pain." he said taking my coffee out of my hand and placing both of the coffees onto the table.

"Wha-?" I asked when he cut me off with a hug. "Oh- okay." I mumbled caught off guard. I wrapped my arms around his warm body. We sat like that for what felt like 10 minutes or maybe even more. Until he finally pulled away.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Ye- yeah I feel better." I said wiping my eyes. He moved closer our lips were only inches away from each other. Then we kissed. I kissed someone else, I was not even struck down with lightening. Now that I think about it even more I liked the kiss, what is wrong with me. I quickly pulled away covering my lips with my right hand. I gasped while panting, not looking into his eyes. The next thing I know I was grabbing Eli's shirt and pulling him back onto me. We kissed again. There was heavy breathing and lots of touching, touching I have not felt in many years. Then he pulled away and got up fixing his shirt.

"I I have to go." he said walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait don't go, I am sorry." I said also getting up and following him.

"I'm sorry, I will see you tomorrow for the investigation. "Goodbye."  
He walked out the front door. As I walked to the window to watch him get in his car, I passed the mirror and saw my appearance. My black laced bra was showing my scarf was no longer on my neck and my shirt was practically off. I looked back to the window and he was still sitting in his car, his head resting on his steering wheel.

"What is he doing?" I thought out loud.  
Suddenly his silver car's engine roared to life and he drove down my driveway.

"So what happened?" Caroline asked once again scaring the crap out of me.

"I do not know!" I explained as I reran the situation through my head

"Well explain what happened then." Caroline pleaded.

"Okay, well-"

"Forget it I saw everything." Claire butt in rudely.

"Okay um rude!" I coughed crossing my arms across my chest.

"Um what ever. So he kissed you, but then you pulled away. But then you kissed him back and then he ran away. Then he waited in his car and then drove away."

"Yeah thanks so much for the play by play." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"So why do you think he left? Do you think you took things to fast?" she asked running off questions.

"No obviously we did not take things too fast. Anyways he kissed me first!"

"He did." She sighed.

"He did say that his girlfriend died a long time ago, maybe he feels the same as I do. Maybe he feels like he would be cheating on his girlfriend just like I feel like I'm cheating on Andy if I saw other guys. Oh gosh what did I do?" I asked sliding down onto the floor and covering my eyes.

"You did not do anything. Remember he kissed you first, he was the one who asked you out to dinner!" She said.

"Yeah but he said he always does that with the people we works with." I made up excuses. I am really not used to all of the stresses of boys.

"What ever!" She said disappearing into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peeps it has been a while. I still really love this story its so intense and it only gets more intense. This chapter has some hidden surprises in it for you fans. I'm actually glad that my teacher forced my class and I to write this novel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eli or Clare (who I sort of based my characters on from Degrassi) I also love ghost hunting and the show (I don't know exactly if I have to disclaim this though whatever) **

**Enjoy...**

"What is wrong with me?" I sighed slowly getting up and walking towards my blue bedroom. I slowly undressed and put on my warm comfortable pajamas. Blue plaid sweat pants, with a white long sleeve. I was extremely comfortable, but on the inside I was stressed and totally confused. I decided to call my best friend from high school, we used to be so close, but then after graduation we went our separate ways like everyone does in high school. We still talk to each other from time to time, when we really need some inspiration or just to talk to someone.

"Hello?" Leah asked. She sounded tired, really tired. I looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table and noticed that it was 11:30 at night! Wow, time really flew by.

"Hi Leah its me Claire. I'm sorry for calling so late at night, I did not realize the time." I explained.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked as I heard the faucet turn on in the back round.

"Um, sort of. I am sort of okay, a lot has happened in the last few weeks." I started to explain.

"Really what happened. Feel free to tell me everything, I am awake now so . . ."

"So how are you and Ethan doing? Are you two still dating?" I asked changing the subject for a while.

"Oh I forgot! I tried to call you earlier tonight, but your phone went straight to voice mail. Ethan asked me to marry him, at dinner!" She said squealing with delight.

"Oh my gosh, no way! That is so great. I hope I am invited to the wedding!" I teased.

"Oh of course you are. We've always dreamed about being in each others weddings. Oh gosh I can't believe I am getting married! I can't wait till you get married so you can understand my excitement as much as I feel it. I thought you was going to be the one who would get married before me. Always thought it would be you and . . . Andy. Sorry I did not mean to bring him up. It is late at night, I am extremely stubborn when I am tired." She rambled.

"Oh I know you are. I am sort of glad you brought up my Andy anyways because . . . well that is why I called you. I need to tell you something. . . something important."

"Okay go ahead I am listening. I am all ears! Tell me everything." she stated.

I started from the very beginning from when I bought the house. I told her about Caroline and about my experience with Andy's ghost. I told her about my mom and how she did not believe me. I told her about all of Caroline's past and my quest to save her. Then I told her all about Eli. All about the one night we have met each other and gained so much knowledge. Knowledge we would only gain if we knew each other for weeks or maybe even months. We transgressed so far that I know his inner killer, the thing holding him back. His dead ex girlfriend. The reason he left. Which is what Leah is trying to convince me right now, but the secret is I have been convinced for a while know I just wanted to be convinced more.

"Leah, are you sure that is why he left?" I asked. I could tell I was annoying her right now.

"Oh my goodness what am I do I have to do to convince you. OH! Hey Ethan wake up ETHAN WAKE UP." She yelled to a sleeping Ethan I assumed. "ugh what the hell Leah." I heard softly.

"Okay Ethan tell Claire, that Eli is stuck on his dead ex girlfriend."

"Wha-? Who the hell is Eli? Oh Hi Claire. Oh by the way Leah turned the phone on speaker phone so . . . I suggest to say things your okay with me to hear." he sighed.

"Hi Ethan."

Leah then gave him a play by play of the whole situation but the really fast version.

"Okay? Do you get it?" Leah asked Ethan.

"I think so. It sounds to me that this Eli guy is still stuck on his dead ex girlfriend. Oh and I am not just saying that because Leah told me to. This guy seems to feel just like you do about Andy."

"What do you think I should do?" I asked chewing my thumb nail as I crossed my legs in the middle of my bed.

"I think you should give him some time. Let him know that you understand what he is going through and you will wait as long as he needs you to wait." He explained.

"Awwww." Me and Leah both cried.

"That is so sweet Ethan. You have one great man Leah." I said.

"Thanks." Leah chirped.

"Thank you Ethan, your so great. Thanks for the advice. Now go get some sleep you two." I laughed.

"Alright bye." Ethan said hanging up the phone.

I sat in the middle of my bed and stared at the blue wall in front of me. I need to sleep. I took out my blue i-pod and turned on some Taylor Swift to fall asleep too. Taylor Swift is therapeutic to all girls, no matter what age. Even some boys who are equally in touch with their emotions.  
As Enchanted came on my eyes fluttered shut.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up

2am, who do you love?

I wonder till I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my

door

I'd open up and you would say,

It was enchanted to meet you

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

That morning I awoke sweating. I ran to the bath room to take a shower when I noticed across my collar bone was three scratches as if someone or something scratched me during the night. I touched the dried blood and quickly picked up my shirt off the ground to check for damage. There were no slashes or rips physically in my shirt, but there was dried blood stains on it, in three lines just like they are on my skin.

"What the hell?" I mumbled I know for a fact that I did not do this in my sleep because there would have been damage to my shirt. Plus there was not any blood on my fingers. I know that Eli did not do this because I would have noticed this sooner and he would never do that. At least I hope he would not.

I heard a whimper, a cry almost. I turned around to find Caroline on the side of my bath tub crying. She was not fully there though. Like most times I could clearly see her, but now all I could see was a in and out flicker of a grey and faded image of her. Why was she crying? She doesn't usually act like this she was a happy girl.

"Caroline? What's wrong? What is going on?" I asked rushing over to her, but I was pretty much slapped in the face. I screamed.

"No do not come any closer, he wants to hurt you. He will hurt you. You need to get out of here. Do not worry about me save your self. Go hurry." She yelled as I heard a blood curling scream coming from her. Then she was gone.

I quickly ran out of the bath room and went to my closet. Quickly picking out a black shirt and some skinny jeans. Throwing them on as quickly as I could as I dialed Eli's number.

"Eh hello?" He said into the phone.

"Eli Eli Eli, come quick I'm scarred there is something in my house, other than Caroline. Help me Eli."

"What, Claire what's going on?" he yelled I could hear concern in his voice.

"Just come quick, I'm scared and hurt. And Caroline is scared please come quick." I cried.

"Okay Claire I am on my way. Get out of the house, though I don't like the thought of you in there getting hurt. Please." he said hanging up.

I ran out of the house with only my cell phone. I ran to the end of the drive way and waited. It felt like hours, but Eli pulled up onto my drive way stopping quickly when he saw me. He opened the car door and ran out.

"Jesus, Claire why are you out here in only this? It's freezing out." I looked up at him. "Oh my God your face. Claire, something is in that house."

I did not move, did not even flinch. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up into him. Hugging me deeply. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Your okay. Where else are you hurt?" he asked softly in my ear. Still I was unable to speak I just looked down at my chest. He was still holding my tightly but he followed my gaze towards my chest. Just peeking out the top of my low cut shirt was the beginning of the scratches. It wasn't event he worse part. He pulled me away to arms length and pulled my shirt down. I gasped at his sudden movement. His eyes widened at the deep gashes across my chest.

"Claire." He barely whispered pressing his lips on the scratches. I gasped again, he was far under my collar bone just above the fabric of my black bra.

"Wha- what are you doing." I whispered my heart was pounding.

"Ssshhh. I'm sorry bout last night." he said kissing up each scratch. My body was covered with goose bumps but it was not form the cold. I choked on my breath as he continued up my neck, his dark brown hair brushing my cheek.

"Ah . . . Eli." I breathlessly moaned rolling my head to lean against him my eyes fluttered shut.

"Open your eyes Claire." He said his breath on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes and stared into his bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about everything. I need to get over Sophia just as much as you have to get over Andrew." He sighed his lips so close that if he barely moved not even a centimeter they would touch. With each word he spoke his lips brushed mine.

"I. . .I can see why Sophia loved you." I spoke quietly "I will never forget Andy, as you will never forget Sophia but I am willing to wait until your okay with out her. You will be okay without her I know you will. Maybe God won't give her the chance to visit you but I know she only wants you to be happy."

Then he kissed me, an urgent kiss that surpassed any kiss from the night before. The kiss was sweet and slow. One of his hands rested on the back of my neck holding me closer to him, while the other rested softly on my cheek. The kiss was so soft and sweet it reminded my of Andy for a split second but then I heard his voice in my head saying that everything was alright, and he wasn't mad at me. The kiss took me away from pain on my chest, from the scratches and the pain in my face from the slap or whip, which I have not even seen yet. From Eli's reaction I am assuming it is bad.  
He pulled away taking his hand off of my cheek and placing it on the back of my head his other fell to the small of my back. He crushed me into his chest, a nice sweet hug.

"Okay we should probably get started on your house. Since you seem to have two spirits in your house now we need to launch a full investigation, for your safety. I am going to call in the rest of the team, to help." he said straightening out and pulling me over to his car.

"Oh okay." I said stunned. My mind was wondering every where other than my haunted house. I feel like my life should be on television or in that movie Paranormal Activity. I stumbled behind him, while he dragged me to his car. His lips were moving but I was not totally there.

"Wha? I am sorry what did you say?" I asked mumbling.

"I can tell your not totally there, that is okay you have gone through a lot lately. What I said is that I am going to drive to my studio, you are coming with me." He said as my eyes turned into a confused look. "You are coming with me, I can not just leave you here. You would freeze to death, and you can not go back into your house alone too risky. That is a risk I am not able to make." I nodded.

"Okay so do you want to go get a sweatshirt or something?" He asked.

"Uh. . . "

"I can get it for you, or I am sure another co-worker of mine will have an extra for you. If that is okay." he said brushing my arm.

"Okay, let us just go to your studio, I will get a jacket there." I said sitting down in the passenger seat of his car.

"Okay sounds good." He said closing the door for me and running over to his side of the car. I just sat there staring at everything on the inside of his car. On the dash board there was a layer of dust. Hanging from the mirror, was a picture of a really pretty girl. She had brown curly hair like mine, but shorter, chin length. Her face was pale and round, with medium size lips. Her eyes were beautiful, a special shade of hazel, they literally sparkled. He sat down next to me in the driver seat and rummaged through something in the back seat. He obviously could not reach whatever he was looking for because he kneeled on the dividing compartment in between the passenger and the driver's seat. His hand slipped off of the back seat and he started to fall. He muttered a curse.

"Alright, here it is you little devil." He muttered. Backing back onto his seat, he settled then let out a sigh. I continued to look at the girl int he picture surrounded by mardi gras beads.

"That is Sophie." he said taking it off of the hook and shoving it under his seat. "It is nothing." he said shrugging.

"No, no she is something, put her back up!" I said disappointed in him. "You can like me and remember her at the same time. I do not want you to forget her. She was a very important part in your life. You can not just try to forget about her."

"I am sorry. I really do not want to forget her. But now you and . . . me. . . and us." he mumbled awkwardly.

"Yeah so, I will never forget Andy, but that does not mean I still am in love with him and will not like you. I do like you." I said saying the ending quietly.

He looked at me smiling, then bent over to pick up the picture of her off the grey carpeted floor. He looked at the picture for a good 2 minutes, until finally kissing it and hanging it back up. Now it was my turn to smile.

"Good, thank you for doing that." I said. "It's ironic we met each other, victims of our dead exes who both died in a car accident. Now we are both struggling to get over them. I am glad I am not going through this by myself though." I said smiling once again. It seems that he makes me smile a lot.

"Okay, let us go." He said turning on his car and pulling out the drive way. I noticed the radio was shut off and I went to turn it on.

"WAIT!" He screamed, making me jump and scream as well.

"What?" I yelled, so scared out of my mind.

"Do not turn on that radio." He said more calmly this time.

"Wh- why?" I mumbled.

"Um . . ." he thought scratching his head.

"If you will not give me a reason then, I will just turn it on anyways." I said starting to move my hand towards the knob not taking my eyes off of his. He stared at me blankly. My hand hit the knob and screaming pain came out of the speakers. It was turned up so high that I would be surprised if I can ever hear again. His hand shot to the volume turning it down.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, rubbing my ears.

"I warned you, I like to listen to my music loud, you know since my job requires me to be so quiet." He explained his blue eyes on the narrow road lines with colorful trees.

"I get it." I sighed leaning my head on my hand that was resting on the cold window. So much has happened in the last few days. I learned that I had an evil ghost, spirit thing in my house that was not only hurting me, but also Caroline. I learned that Caroline can not leave unless we help her get away from this evil presence. I learned that this evil spirit just came into my house, as soon as I started to help Caroline. Most importantly I met Eli, where it seems our relationship has grown so fast, too fast. We have already kissed and he has already seen my bra/ kiss the top of my boob. But of course he was kissing the big gashes that the evil thing in my house did to me.

The rest of the car ride to his office, went by fast and quiet. Neither of us talked, I just played with his radio. We pulled into a small parking lot, with a few black vans parked out front of the small grey building. The sign read Maine Paranormal Society. Eli parked in a spot close to the front door and shut off the engine. He opened the door as I unbuckled myself and went to open my door as well. I stepped into the crisp cold air and shivered pulling Eli's jacket closer to my body.

Eli walked through the door leading the way down a narrow hallway. The hallway was lined with pictures of the people on the team, and other cases they have down. I picked up my step to keep up with his fast pace. He opened a door on the left, to what I am assuming is their main office space.

"Hi, Eli! Did not expect you to be back so soon. Easy case?" The girl asked obviously she did not see me hiding behind Eli. She was nice looking. She had brown straight hair, pale skin with a small tattoo on her right wrist. She had normal brown eyes and a pointy nose. Nothing extremely special looking about her, just average.

Eli pulled me out from behind him. I nervously ran my fingers through my hair as the girl's eyes widened. "Oh. . . oh my goodness what happened to you?" she asked, stunned. I forgot that I was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Actually Ava the case was not easy. I was not even able to check out the house. Claire here, called me asking me to come right over. That is when I found her at the end of her drive way, covered in gashes and a bruised face. There seems to be an evil spirit in her house. The tricky part is, is that it was not always there. Apparently it just came into her house, keeping the original ghost we were trying to help stuck in the house." he explained.

"Nice to meet you Claire looks, like you have one tricky house." Ava smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Ava. Never expected to buy a fairly new house and find 2 ghosts in it." I smiled back.

"Well we have a lot of work to do, we need to hire a priest and get the team together, make a plan. . ." Eli explained to Ava as I stared into space. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me deeper into the office space. Ava glared at me. What is up with her?

"Hey Abby I need you too meet someone. Yes she is hurt please do not point it out as much as Ava did." He said smiling squeezing my hand.

"Oh hey Eli, how are you who's this?" She said smiling at our locked hands.

"I am Claire." I said explaining.

"Oh, hello Claire." she said nicely cocking her head to the side like a dog would do staring at something that confused them. "So what is going on?"

Eli explained again. Abby's eyes widening frequently, shocked almost.

"Alright let us set things up. Eli, why don't you go and introduce Claire, to the other guys. I will get started on it." she explained with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, thanks Abby." he said letting go of my hand and playing it on the small of my back, gently guiding me towards another door. On the door read Evan Baron and Peter Goldsmith. He knocked on the door. He pulled me closer to him and looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked rubbing my back. I nodded. The door opened and a man wearing a black shirt that said MPS Maine Paranormal Society in light blue writing. He had dark blue jeans and black sneakers on. He was skinny and medium height, taller than Eli but most likely shorter than six feet. He had tattoos lining his pale arms. I lifted my head to meet his blue eyes, enhanced by the blue writing on his shirt.

"Hello." He said staring at me.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Claire, this is Evan Baron the head of our team. Evan this is Claire she has a very interesting case on her hands. Not one we have not seen before but certainly a special case." Eli introduced.

"Hi nice to meet you Claire." Evan said staring at me, his eyes bent as if he was deeply thinking of something.

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly touching my scratched chest.

"Well, why don't we sit down in the office. It seems that we have a lot of catching up to do." He said turning into his office. His office did not match his style. It was white, and cleanly organized. On the walls were pictures of different styles of their shirts and logos. Sitting in the desk on the far side of the small room was who I am assuming is Peter Goldsmith. He had big head phones on, and was deeply focused on something he was listening to. He lifted his head and noticed us. He clicked something on his apple computer and took off the head phones.

"Eli, how did the case go?" he said looking at Eli, then turning to me to smile, "Hello."

"Hi." I said shyly again.

"That is what we came here to discuss." Eli answered taking a seat on the love seat in the corner pulling me down next to him.

"Tell me everything." Peter stated as Evan and Peter sat down from across from us. Eli looked at me motioning me to tell the story. I started from the beginning when I bought my house and it was a pleasant feeling. I ended from when Eli found me on my drive way all cut up and bruised from a new evil spirit in my house. Peter was polite never interrupted me to say anything or to ask any questions. Peter was about 10-15 years older than me but I liked him, he was really really nice. I think we will be great friends. After I explained most of the story, I stopped and took a deep stressful breath and leaned back onto the seat, rubbing my eyes.

"It will be okay, Claire. I promise." Peter said leaning onto his knees. "I am sure you are confused about what is going to happen. I am sure you have never had to witness a 'ghost hunt' before and trust it can be a little hectic-"

"Oh I know how it is, I used to watch Ghost Hunters all the time, when I was little." I mentioned.

"Oh Ghost Hunters, with TAPS. We work with them some times on tough cases. They are cool." Peter replied.

"Oh MY GOD you know them! I love them, especially Tango, Dave Tango." I smiled, eyes widening. I heard Eli snicker I moved my head to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I just find it funny that you like him." He said laughing. My face twisted into confusion.

"Don't worry about it Claire." Peter said. "I will tell you later." He whispered as Eli glared at him.

"Okay so enough fun, we need to get down to business. This is what is going to happen Claire. We are going to do a run through investigation, with out the priest and stuff. Then we are going to do a review of everything, searching for evidence that could help us. Then Ava will research the house, and past owners searching for answers, ways we could help the ghost pass on. Then after we know everything, we will bring in a priest and help both ghosts move on." Evan explained

"Okay sounds good." I said smiling. There was an awkward pause until I asked "So what do we do now?"

"Well you can't really do anything except heal. You could watch us, get to know the team better. What ever you want." Peter sighed getting up.

"Do you want a sweatshirt?" Eli asked touching my arm.

"Sure." I answered.

"Okay I'm sure Ava knows where the sweatshirts are kept. Let's go ask her." He said walking out of the office as I followed.

"Hey Ava." Eli said smiling at her.

"Oh Eli, whats up." She flirted back, as I smirked. She looked around Eli to look at me and gave me a nasty look.

"Claire here needs a sweatshirt. Do you mind showing her where they are." He asked nicely. She glared at me but then smiled at Eli.

"Okay." She said peppy smiling at Eli and twirling her hair around her pale fingers. "Come with me."

I followed her down the hallway, towards a closet looking room. She opened the door and pulled out a sweatshirt. She shoved it into me. I grunted softly catching the sweatshirt.

"Here." she said glaring at me.

"Okay what the heck is your problem." I asked unzipping Eli's jacket and pulling on the sweatshirt she gave me.

"Is that Eli's jacket?" she spat at me.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Oh so you already slept with him?" she spat back.

"What? No what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Eli is mine! You can not just call in all innocent and baby like asking for help. Then fake getting hurt, for Eli to like you. He is mine! BACK OFF." she yelled pushing me against the wall.

"Ow what the heck? He does not like you, you know." I said rubbing my neck.

"You don't know that you don't know anything!" She spat. I heard footsteps running around the corner.

"Ava!" The voice yelled. Ava's head whipped to look at the person walking towards us. It was Peter. "Leave Claire alone and go help research like you are suppose to."  
She opened her mouth to say something but then shut it quickly storming past me and Peter, hitting our shoulders with hers.

"What did you do to her?" he asked looking at me.

"I have no idea." I muttered.

"Whatever, so do you mind helping me. I need to go the church to ask for the priest's help do you mind coming with me?" he asked all I noticed was his piercing bright blue eyes.

"Uh sure." I muttered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway. I blushed a lot and I did not even know why. I mean Peter was really attractive, but he was like 7 years older than me. That is awkward. But he was cute really cute. He had dark brown almost black hair with beautiful blue eyes almost like Eli, they could be brothers or something.

We walked to one of the black vans and got in.

"Wow this is exciting never been in one of these before." I said to break the silence.

"Yeah it is pretty cool your first time." He said chuckling.

"Can I ask you something, it's about Ava."

"What?" he asked.

"Why is she so mean to me?" I asked. "Is it because of Eli?"

"What is going on with Eli?" he asked as we sped down the familiar road.

"Um, well I asked you first." I answered shyly.

"Well, Ava likes Eli. . . a lot. I am sure everyone knows this in the office except for Eli. Well he might know, but he ignores her. He is too caught up in Sophia, his-"

"Dead ex girlfriend, yeah I know all about that." I muttered.

"Speaking of Sophia you look a lot like her. She had much longer hair than you but you do look very similar. Maybe that is why he likes you so much." he said lightly touching my face. I swallowed deeply, biting my lip.

"You look a lot like Eli." I whispered as the car slowed to a stop out side the church.

"That would be because he is my little brother." he said grabbing my hand again. What is he doing? How could he do this to his brother? Either he likes me too, or he is just a really touchy feely person. I think he's really nice, but I couldn't do this to Eli.

"What are you-" I asked but he placed his finger on my trembling lips. He could probably read my face by just looking at my eyes.

"I can't do this to Eli." I mumbled over his finger.

"Please. . . Eli gets all the girls. He gets Ava, he got Sophia, he got you, he got that cheerleader back in high school. I liked Sophia and he knew it, but he went away and stole her anyways. Now she is dead, dead!" he said sadly.

"Oh Peter, you can get any girl you want. You are just as hot as he is." I sighed as he leaned in to kiss me sadly. He reeled me in, giving me a sob story just to make me kiss him. Regret flew through my mind, curse hot attractive guys. They are the death of me. I kissed him hard just like Eli kissed me. Oh Eli. He ran his hands up and down my back softly. He pulled away not looking at me.

"I am sorry, you like Eli, not me. Why should you be punished for this feud we are having?" he asked as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Why can't we just be friends?" I asked.

"We can be, I would like that." he said softly leaning his head on the steering wheel. I stared at him and waited.

"We have something to do." I reminded after a few minutes.

"You're right, let us go." he mumbled getting out of the car. I wrapped my hand around his arm and leaned against his warm body. This was something friends did, I like Eli. He smelt like sweet apple cinnamon.

**So intense right? More coming soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**love Hannah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretty juicy stuff in this chapter. Lots and Lots of new secrets!**

**Disclaimer: same old same old the character names are not entirely mine Degrassi helped a little. But the idea is all mine oh yeah...**

**Enjoy...**

"Hey what about Abby?" I asked softly.

"What about her?" he replied.

"Well she is very very very nice and sweet. Plus she is very pretty. Why don't you like her?" I asked.

"I do like her I guess. She never really puts herself out their, I don't even know if she is single let alone likes me!" he said.

"She is a sweet shy girl. Don't let her intimidate you. Just talk to her." I helped.

"How do you know?" he asked as we walked through the opened door of the church.

"I am a girl. Abby used to be me. Until I met Andrew, then Eli."

"Who is Andrew?" He asked confused.

"My dead ex boyfriend, why do you think Eli and I bonded so quickly?"

"Oh, you understood what each other were going through I get it. Sorry about Andrew. So you were that shy girl? Hard to imagine." he laughed. As I softly hit him on the shoulder playfully. I laughed quietly to myself as I walked through the beautiful interior of the old town church. I looked at all of the colorful stain glass windows, it was so amazing. I had gone to this church several times with Andrew back in the day, but it was not my church. I went to a church in the hills. It was Lutheran instead of Catholic. We walked silently for several minutes until Peter let out a chuckle.

"I can't believe how you just shovel out things to strangers. You really drop bombs on unexpected people." he said laughing although his words made no sense.

"What are you talking about." I ask confused.

"You just say things like 'Oh he's just my dead ex boyfriend no biggy.'" He said laughing grabbing my arm to keep himself from falling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing you are just funny, just like Eli. He always pulls the dead ex girlfriend card too."

"Oh well at least I am not like. Hey hi nice to meet you complete stranger. Oh my brother gets all of the girls wahh. BAM I'm going to kiss you cause I am sad and you feel sorry for me." I explained out of breath. I laughed in my head at how in to it I got when I did the bam. I was all like jumping in the air with my hands above my head BAM.

"Hey I did not kiss you, you kissed me." he laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as the laughter died down.

"You know what let's just forget about this. It never happened. No one knows about this except you and me. This way Eli wont get mad at us." He explained.

"Deal." I muttered. More silence blanketed the room as we waited for the priest. I sat in one of the pews and he sat in one next to mine. I laid down and covered my face with my hand. Why is life so stressful. Oh that reminded me, I have not talked to my mom and dad in a while. Well It's only been about a week, but a lot has happened in this stress filled week. Quite Frankly I miss my mommy and daddy.

"Hello, what brings you here Peter?" A voice, I am assuming is the priest, asked as I sat up.

"We need ghost help again." He sighed.

"Really? Wow, it has been a while." he said clasping his hands, "Oh hello, are you a new addition to the paranormal team?" He asked smiling at me.

"No, no I own the house that is haunted by this evil spirit." I answered quickly and awkwardly.

"Oh nice." He smiled sarcastically.

The priest was not as old as you would picture him to be, he was tall and skinny. He was just beginning to grey, showing signs that he was in his early 40's late 30's. He had brown hair, and dark muddy brown eyes. He was wearing the white robe as any other Catholic priest would wear.

"I am pastor Jeff, and you are?" He asked holding out a pale hand to me.

"Claire, my, my name is Claire," I winced as I heard my stutter an old bad nervous habit I used to have. "Nice to meet you Pastor."

"Claire, what a beautiful name. I am glad to help you and your house." he smiled gently.

"Thank you."

"Okay, Peter what do I have to do? Same as last time?" he asked shifting the conversation to Peter.

"Well, we do not know yet. We have to run an investigation first and then do some research. I will call you when we are ready to have a meeting I just wanted to let you know ahead of time."

"Thank you Peter that is very courteous of you, I will be waiting for this call. Have a great day."

"Bye thanks." Peter said as he turned and headed for the door. I followed.

The car ride back was quiet. Peter turned on the radio, and luckily it was not blasted like Eli's was. We went back to the office and did absolutely nothing. Well I did not do anything, that is. Every one else was hard at work, researching and planning. I found myself back on the little love seat couch in Peter and Evan's office. I took out my dark blue i-pod touch and put it out shuffle. I curled up into a little ball, my knees against my chest leaning against the arm rest. Everything past me in blurs. Occasionally Peter would ask me if I was okay, or I needed anything. I always said no, I was perfectly contempt with sitting there with my I-pod silently. The day went by slowly and I started to wonder if my life would ever be normal again? But if life was normal where would all of the adventures be?  
I laid back and closed my eyes for a bit. Then the couch dipped and warm vanilla lips touched mine. I opened my eyes as the mystery kisser backed away. It was Eli.

"Hey." I said nestling my head in the crook of his neck. I sniffed his neck to smell more of the fabric softener yummy sweet vanilla.

"Hey," he said back, "did you just sniff my neck?" he asked.

"Yeah, you smell yummy, like vanilla." I smiled.

"Oh, yeah that is my fabric softener or soap stuff. I don't know really what it is, but it is some kind of soapy stuff." He explained poorly.

"Oh I like it." I said reaching up to kiss him quickly.

"So, we are not going to do the investigation until tomorrow night, so you need a place to stay. Do you have some where you could go close by? If not you could come to my house."

"Yeah I can go to my parents house, I guess. They are only one town over so that is perfect."

"Good I will drive you there myself." He said standing up and holding out his hand for me.

"Great!" I said taking his hand. He pulled me up off the couch and hugged me tightly, wrapping his arms around my lower back. I buried my face into his familiar smelling shoulder. I lifted my head slightly to find Peter looking at us. I smiled and looked over to Abby that was standing out side the door, looking at some thing on the far wall of the office. I motioned for him to go talk to her. He smiled shyly and walked out of the room.

Eli pulled away, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," I said, "Just helping some hopeless romantic."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it." I said kissing him on the lips.

"So are you ready to go or should I put my Ipod back in?" I asked playfully.

"Nope I am all set to go." He said guiding me to the exit door. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Hmm." he hummed mysteriously.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Oh nothing." he laughed. I hated when people do not tell me stuff. It really gets on my nerves.

"Tell me now, or or or I will. . ." I thought of something to possibly to do him. "I don't know what I will do but, trust me I will think of something!" I yelled raising my pointer finger for emphasis.

"Fine, I will tell you what I was hmmming about. I was just thinking about how muscular your shoulder is. As well as your arms and back. What do you do work out every day? Lift weights?" He quized as I started to laugh.

"No no no I was a swimmer when I was younger. Top ten in New England actually. I was really good, but after college you can not swim any more competitively unless you make it to the Olympic team or you do open water swimming. I am deafly afraid of open water swimming though so that option is out for me." I thought. As I remembered this a blanket of sadness covered over my emotions.

"Are you sad?" He asked.

"Yeah I am, I loved swimming it was my life, my passion. I loved it so much." I remembered sadly.

"Okay, come here." he murmmured hugging me. We had walked all the way out to his car already. I had barely noticed our journey, I was too busy remembering the good times.

Eli swung me around so that my back was against the side of the car. He kissed my lips softly but urgently. We have kissed a lot in the past couple of the days. You would never know how much you would miss kissing someone so much. I certainly did miss the human contact though, and I could tell Eli did too. He left my lips but did not stop kissing me. He moved to my ear, kissing my ear lobe.

Suddenly he sucked my ear lobe into his warm wet mouth and began sucking on it. An incredible sensation, but entirely strange at the same time. Andy never did this to me. I liked it.

I moaned softly as he moaned onto my ear sending vibrations through my whole body. he released my ear lobe, and moved down my neck. I gasped for air, noticing that I hadn't breathed once since he starting kissing me.

"Breathe." he whispered sending chills down my spine. I swallowed another gasp, realizing that we were doing this in the parking lot of the Paranormal Society office. People could see us! Oh my goodness.

I was so overblown by so many different emotions that my head was spinning and I felt like I was going to pass out. First I was sad from lack of swimming in my life, then I was happy, then romantic, now. . . what do I feel now? Is it love? Embarrassment? Oh no my surroundings were now spinning, rocking back and forth. My head felt heavy and I closed my eyes to try to stop everything happening. I grabbed a fist full of Eli's black shirt and collapsed.

"Claire, are you okay? Wake up, please. Oh God please wake up." Eli cried.

My head hurt like crazy, but I opened my eyes slowly an effort to make Eli feel better. Everything was incredibly blurry. I could not even make out any shapes. It was strange. What felt like a life time eventually my vision came back. I started to get up but Eli, pushed me back down. He had put something soft under my head, and I realized it was his jacket. He was only wearing a short sleeve black shirt.

"Oh Eli take your jacket it is cold out!" I said trying to push against his strong arms.

"No I am fine, you just passed out stop worry about me." he said rubbing his thumb on my shoulder.

"No! Eli, seriously I am okay. I am just a little overwhelmed. Too many emotions flowing. I really just want to go home, to my parents house." I explained taking my hand and grabbing onto his shirt, rubbing it between my fingers. I realized as I did this that Eli had positioned himself on top of me, but not putting any weight onto me. He let go of my arms with a sigh getting off of me.

"Okay, fine let's get you to your parents house." he said holding his hand out to me, to help me up. He opened the door for me and handed me the buckle. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Just a little tired. You know, big day." I explained.

He moved to his side of the car, and began to drive. We drove most of the way in silence until I had to direct where to go. We pulled into the familiar drive way of my parents town house, my heart started to pound. Not only was Eli going to meet my parents, but my parents are going to see my scratches and bruises. They do not believe me that there are ghosts in my house, how am I going to explain them. What if they blame someone else for them, like Eli?

"Ready?" Eli asked opening my door. I had not even realized that he had gotten out of the car.

"Yup." I said nervously taking his outstretched hands.

"You sound nervous. Why do you sound nervous?" he asked.

"I am not nervous!" I said, but I knew he could tell I was. I felt him shrug it off. He probably thinks it is better to just shake things off then to wheedle it out of me. I clicked in the garage door code and it roared open. From inside I could hear my parents panicking probably thinking that some one was breaking into their house. I never did call to tell them I was spending the night. I grabbed for my phone to let them know.

"You didn't call them?" Eli whispered shock in my ear.

"No! I'm sorry you distracted me at the car!" I said quickly dialing my mom.

"Hello?" My mom answered quickly.

"Hi mom it is me. I just opened the garage, so don't pull a gun on me or anything. Can you unlock the door?" I said quickly.

"Oh my God honey you gave us a heart attack. What are you doing here?" she asked as I heard her walking towards the door.

"It is a long story, could we just talk about this inside?" I asked walking to the door as well. Eli following behind me. The door flew open.

"Oh Claire! You look awful, what happened too you?" She asked pulling me into a hug.

"I am okay mom, just something I rather talk about later, it's been a rough day. It is about the house." I mumbled tracing my fingers over the scratches on my chest.

"Oh honey please come in you look like a mess. Seriously." She said opening the door wider.

"Thanks mom." I said moving up the stairs. I looked back behind me to look at Eli, and he stepped out of the dark shadow. My mom screamed lunging towards me, but missing my hand. I turned quickly towards Eli, grabbing his arm.

"No! MOM!" I yelled trying to calm her down. My dad was now behind her with a baseball bat in hand ready to strike.

"MOM! DAD! This is Eli, please put down the bat, and stop screaming." I yelled, putting my hand on my head and bending over. Eli reached around my waist pulling me back up, to prevent me from falling. My mom gasped.

"Claire are you okay?" he asked, as my hand moved to my chest.

"What's going on?" My mother asked loudly in a voice that suggested warning towards Eli.

"My my my CHEST!" I screamed falling to the ground "The scratches they they they are BURNING!"

I was on the ground now screaming at the top of my lungs in pain. It felt like my chest was being ripped apart. I followed Eli's worried look to my chest. It was bubbling, if that is how you could explain it. It was bubbling and turning black.

"ELI! ELI WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I screamed holding my hand out, he grabbed it and clutched it in his hands kissing it softly.

"Ssh ssh sshh." He whispered to calm me down. "I know what to do, just calm down."

He muttered words to himself as if he was trying to remember what to do.

"Tenang tenang. Keluaran keluaran. Dapatkan keluar dari tubuh suci dan meninggalkan dia menjadi. Cahaya bersinar tapi bukan untuk anda. Anda ingin kembali ke paling gelap dari kulit hitam lubang neraka. Pergilah sekarang meninggalkan dia menjadi dalam damai. CUTI SEKARANG." he urgently, but in a low voice. I closed my eyes as the pain grew heavier, as if the thing was fighting against the strange comands. Then suddenly as Eli, placed something warm around my neck, the pain instantly went away. I was breathing hard as Eli, ran his warm fingers over my shaking chest. I opened my eyes and looked into Eli's familiar eyes. He was still clutching my hand and rubbing his soft thumb over the back of my palm.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly as a response unable to find my voice. I heard my parents wimpering in fear. I turned my head slightly to see them backed against the wall in fear.

"We need to get her inside, a bed would be best." Eli spoke quickly towards my frightened parents. He scooped me up in his arms, and brought me through the door way.

"Follow me." My mom said quietly, through tears. "I'm sure you don't want to carry her all the way up the stairs."

"I am fine, show me where her old room was." he said it seemed that he carried me with no problem.

We walked up the stairs and through another door frame, into my old familiar room. It still had a bed in it luckily and Eli gently placed me down on it's comfy familiar sheets. I laid there as Eli stroked my dirty sweaty forehead.

Too be Continued...

**Pretty intense huh? Oh by the way the different language kinda thing in the middle is like a counter curse type of thingy. It will be explained in the next chapter don't be freaked out I just typed some words into a translator and translated it into a random language. Next Chapter will reveal some dark secrets the Maine Paranormal Society has been hiding.**

**Keep on reading please!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Love Hannah! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Secrets are going to be explained and Eli and Claire do some risky things while her parents are only a few rooms away. . . **

**What an exciting chapter **

**Enjoy**

"I need you two to get me water, and food. It doesn't matter what kind, she just needs to get food in her. The thing that attacked her was using the food she ate today as fuel to stay alive and gain more power. That power it needed was needed to do exactly what it just tried to do. To take over her body. It is terrifying but she should recover quickly if she gets the needed nutrients."

"Oh. . . oh. . . okay I will go get that now dear." my mom mumbled running out the door.

"Who are you?" my dad asked walking further into the room.

"I am sorry," Eli said, "I am Eli Goldsmith. Claire requested me to help her get rid of several ghosts in her new house. My paranormal group as well as other real good ones, such as TAPS still use the old methods of getting rid of ghosts. Claire and I are um together, if that is what you call it." Eli explained.

"Oh," My dad said shocked.

"If you could please help your wife, that would be great. Sorry." Eli said.

"Okay no problem." My dad said running out of the room and down the stairs. Eli looked back at me.

"I am going to make you better Claire, it is alright." he said looking back at me. I was still unable to speak, my face frozen in shock.

"I need to get these clothes off of you an examine the damage." He said unzipping my sweatshirt and pulling it as well as my tank top off, leaving me bare except for my black push up bra. He stared at my exposed stomach.

"It has left it's mark, the black swirls cover your pale skin. I need to get your jeans off, the swirls continue into your jeans, meaning that the demon was so strong it didn't just leave it's mark on your chest. This is rare." he said unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down as well. He traced the upper part of my underwear lightly as he looked at my pale skinny legs. "This is serious you could have died if, I was not here to save you."

Suddenly I could speak. My limbs took control over me flailing and grabbing the sheets under me. I screamed. Eli strained to hold me down. He climbed on the bed on top of me and held my legs down with his. His arms took mine and held them on either side of my head. Then he kissed me quickly to stop the screaming. It apparently caught my attention, because my limbs relaxed and I stopped screaming. He moved his knees to rest on either side of my hips straddling me. His hands pet my hair softly.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked in pain.

"It is a heck of a long story, but I hear you mom and dad coming back. They should not see me on top of you while you are half naked." he said flying off of me and covering me with the blanket at the end of my bed.

"Here you go." my mom said as she walked through the door holding a tray full of turkey and mashed potatoes. For a drink there was a huge cup full of apple cranberry juice my favorite.

"Thank you so much." Eli said taking the tray from her hands.

"Need anything else?" My mom asked her eyes full of fear.

"No this is fine, she should be fine." he said looking her in the eyes.

"Oh. . . okay. . . I should leave you too some peace right. . ." my mom said in almost a trance like voice. She walked out of the room with my dad, in silence. I listened for her to walk completely down the stairs before I turned to Eli.

"What the heck? What did you just do to my mom?" I asked.

"Nothing dangerous." he said calmly as my eyes grew huge in shock. "Listen I needed them to get out of the room, in order to help you. I could tell she was not going to let you be in here alone with me, so I used a temporary charm spell on her."

"A what? What are you?" I asked shocked.

"Nothing, it is just a little of old magic." he said.

"You are a wizard? Like Harry Potter?" I asked as he bursed into laughter.

"Ha oh God no. It really goes back far into my families history. We had this myth kind of thing, that involved ghosts and demons. This magic was used to help the ghost and their victims. It is really harmless, but help full if you are a rare case involved with a demon like you."

"What? You know what I rather not ask so many painful questions. How bout you start by stop the pain surging through my body." I said grabbing a fist full of sheets as another surge of pain swept through my aching body.

"Okay, but you might not like the way I need to help you." he said uneasy not looking me in the eyes.

"I wont like anything unless you help get rid of the pain." I said moaning into the pillow my aching head was resting on.

"Okay, don't say anything. This might hurt a little." he said as the door to the room we were sitting in slammed shut.

"How did you go that?" I asked, he moved his hand over my mouth to silence me. He pulled the sheet back and moved down to reach my exposed bruised legs.

"I am going to start with your legs and make my way up." he informed placing his warm lips on my ankle. He kissed in gently then sucked in. It felt weird it was nothing like getting a hickey or anything because he was not getting me a hickey. He was really breathing in the bruised remains that the demon left behind in my body. He continued to do this breathing in and sucking thing all the way up my body. At first when he started to suck in on a new spot the pain was unbearable but then after a few seconds the pain cooled sending chills up my body. By the end of this weird process I was shivering and cold.

"I am done," he said brushing my hair off of my cold face. "You are suppose to be like this don't worry. It will take the rest of the night before the process is complete and you are warm again. I cannot leave your presence though until this process is done."

I could not speak. I was frozen in place. He wrapped his warm arms around me and covered us in layers of blankets. He took out of his phone and dialed a number. He spoke softly into the receiver as I closed my eyes.

"Okay, yeah I am on it. See you tomorrow. Yeah I am staying here tonight, I can't leave her too dangerous. Bye." he said as I opened my eyes again. I moved to look in his green eyes.

"That was Peter, we have to do the investigation immediately to get the ghosts out of your house. We will do it tomorrow. Now you need to sleep." he explained kissing me gently on the lips. I shook my head no, I didn't want to sleep now, how could I.

"You have to sleep." he said looking me in the eyes. His eyes grew even greener sparkling, I grew sleepier and sleepier as my eyes drooped closed. I knew he was charming me but I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. He murmured words into my ears softly as I drifted into dream land.

The next morning a assume I woke up in Eli's arms. I was no longer freezing and not really that much in pain anymore. I tried to get up but Eli's strong arms were around me.

"Eli?" I asked my voice, stronger than it was before. His eyes flew opened. I gasped as I struggled to breath. His eyes moved fast, as he shut his eyes violently. I could breath again, but his body was shaking. His arms let go of me and I sat up. I watched fear fully as he convulsed and shook.

"Eli? Eli what's going on?" I asked grabbing his arms tightly. I thought back from the night before. What did Eli do to help me last night? Well every time he did something to me he ended it in a kiss. It is worth a try. I kissed him on the lips as I felt his body calm. He now kissed back and he wrapped his arms around me. He slipped his fingers under my bra strap. I gasped, I had totally forgotten that I was nearly naked. His lips moved to my ear lobe again, I started breathing heavily as I collapsed onto him. He released my ear lobe and turned my head so that I was looking at him.

"Good morning." he said with a big smile on his lips.

"Morning." I said completely ignoring everything that had already happened earlier that morning.

"We should get going. We have a lot of things we need to accomplish today." he said pushing me up off of him and getting up. I knelt on my bed with my hands in between my thighs looking down at my bare legs. My hair fell onto my face as Eli turned back around to look at me. He took a long breath in, licking his reddish pink lips.

"Well you look a lot better now don't you." he said moving closer to me. "I could do so much to you right now, but we really do need to get going, get dressed." He said stroking my shoulders. He walked a few steps away from me and took off his shirt revealing what I had guessed an amazing body. I took a sharp breath. He turned around, looked at me and winked.

"You like what you see?" he asked striking some poses. I shook my head yes laughing as he danced around the room.

"Eli. . ." I asked.

"Yes?" he said pulling on a new shirt.

"Earlier this morning. . . you um. . . did something. . ." I said nervously bringing up what happened when I woke up.

"I um started to choke you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but after that you um. . ."

"Shook?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I was fighting against my instincts to strangle you. You see my people used to use this technique that they used for self defense. When they would sleep and they needed protection they would use a type of charm to strangle the people or person trying to hurt them. So when you startled me awake and all of the magic I have been doing in the last 24 hours, I guess my natural instincts just kicked in. I am so sorry, did I scare you?" He explained sitting down next to me on the bed. I had totally forgot that I was suppose to be getting dressed.

"No, it scared me more when you were shaking." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he said ruffling my hair. "Seriously now, I know how much you like being naked, but you really need to get dressed." he laughed. I stood up quickly dancing over to my closet. I still kept some clothes in it, in case I needed it. Like now.

"Hmmm what should I wear. What should I wear?" I hummed dancing slightly digging through my closet. Behind me I could hear Eli rummaging through some stuff. I found something comfortable enough to work in but cute enough for Eli, and started getting dressed. I am not really sure why, all of the sudden me and Eli were so close. Kissing with limited clothing and tugging on bra straps is pretty far into the relationship, yet we are only a week or maybe more into it. Maybe it has been the past experiences. I mean not every couple faces demons taking over their body and old spiritual magic. I finished getting dressed and I looked at he was looking at.

"Is this Andy?" he asked sensing me over his shoulder.

"Yeah." I said. He was flipping through my old extra scrap book I had forgotten to pack. He handed me it and made his way towards the door.

"We need to go." he said as I followed him out the door.

"Wait where is my phone?" I asked panicking while looking through all of my pockets.

"I have it." he said as we walked down the stairs. My parents were on the couch when we got down stairs.

"It seems like you too are closer than we thought." my mom said giving me attitude.

"Yeah, bye mom, we have to go." I said practically running out the door.

"Thank you so much." Eli said, following me out the door.

We got into his car and he pulled out of the drive way.

"My parents! They heard everything we were saying and doing!" I said nervously.

"Don't worry about it."

"But you said 'I know how much you like to be naked!'" I said freaking out.

"Oh yeah I did say that didn't I?" he said laughing.

We drove the rest of the way in silence too nervous to do or say anything. We walked into the office and everyone came swarming. Peter looked especially worried fluttering around me, touching me and asking if I hurt. Everyone was so overwhelming I actually thought I was going to pass out again. I tugged on Eli's shirt to lean against him, in case I fell.

"Guys, please back off. I think she is feeling a little overwhelmed. I do not want her to pass out again." he said forcing people away.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about this?" Evan suggested for the first time actually trying to help me. I had picked up the feeling that Evan didn't like me very much. Eli pushed my gently to the couch. We sat down on the couch while everyone else pulled up chairs around us. This felt better a lot better.

We explained everything that happened, well actually Eli told the story. I could barely remember anything that had happened. For the most part everyone stayed quiet, looking at me frequently concerned for my health and safety. After a long half hour of explaining people started to ask questions, and discussed what to do next. We got into the vans after calling the pastor and drove towards the church to pick him up. I was mostly silent through all of the commotion going on around me. I could not believe everything that was happening right now. It's a lot scarier to have the horror movie as your life, reality.

We arrived shortly after picking up the pastor at my house. My house that still invited me in. My house that I still loved. My haunted house.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked me the familiar question. That three word sentence has been passed around more than the word 'the' lately with everything going on.

"Actually I still love my house, I really want to go in right now. I think it's beautiful, inviting me in. I don't feel that creepy evil feeling at all." I explained as a worried expression crept over his face. "What's wrong?"

"Um. . . nothing exactly. It is worrying me that the spirits might be luring you into the house. Make sure you never go in the house alone. Never through out the day/ night should you be alone at any time. You here me? Seriously I couldn't bare to loose you, because of some stupid mistake like that. I could not bare to loose you at all." he said as I realized he was basically declaring his love to me. I swept my finger down the side of his face and he grabbed my hand grasping it tightly. He pulled me closer to him, holding my hand on his chest as he kissed me. The kiss was passionate and loving. I totally lost myself in him, all I could smell was his sweet smelling vanilla fabric softener. All I could taste was his delicious mint mouth. All I could see was the backs of my closed eyelids that projected pictures of him. All I could hear was him. . . actually all I could hear was the sound of clearing throats, coughing almost? I opened my eyes and turned slightly not breaking the kiss. Eli did the same yet we were still kissing, nothing could ruin this moment. The source of the sound was Peter and Even in the front part of the car. They had turned completely around to face us, with annoyed looks on their faces. We broke the kiss, and I wiped my mouth.

"Do you mind?" Eli asked annoyed.

"Do you mind?" Peter asked looking at me, with a weird look in his eyes. Eli grumbled something under his breath.

"Okay you two, stop fighting." Evan said looking at the two annoyed brothers. "We need to set up." he reminded us as we all piled out of the car. Eli took my hand and stared at Peter who was staring at our hands. We walked towards the house, and I took out my keys to open the door. We walked into the familiar walk way. That walk way that I watched Eli storm out of on the first night we met. I horrible feeling sunk in to the pit of my stomach. What is going to happen? What if the ghost killed Caroline, wait can a ghost kill a ghost. Yeah I really don't think so. What if Caroline is so scared that she won't move on. What if the ghost goes back into me? All of these what if were giving me a heart attack. Eli squeezed my hand sensing my stress.

"Okay Claire. Is there any hot spots, or spots where you most see a certain spirit?" Evan asked.

"Um, no I don't think so Claire has showed up every where. But most recently the bad ghost showed up in my bed room and my bath room." I explained.

"Okay we will set up cameras in the living room, kitchen, your bed room, and your bathroom. Then we will just have the usual carry on cameras and devices. The pastor should come in at the end to do his job, but if he wants to come along on the tours he can. The tour will start as soon as it gets dark, around 6. Oh yeah and TAPS are on their way up. They have agreed to come on the case, with concern of Claire's safety." I squealed with delight.

"OH MY GOODNESS THEY ARE COMING?" I screamed jumping up and down but then stopping after the third jump from the surge of pain running through my body. "OW!" I yelled falling to the ground. Everyone swarmed quickly around me, Eli kneeling down by my side. I was crying and trying to hold it in at the same time, which doesn't really work so well. Hands were fluttering all over my body.

"I don't think it's taking over her body again. I think some of the black swirl is still left in her. Claire! Please try to help us here, where does it hurt honey?" Eli asked.

"My- my- my. . . BACK! Its on . . . f-f-FIRE!" I managed to scream out.

He quickly lifted my shirt up and pulled me into his lap, gently flipping me over.

"Yup there it is!" Eli said bending over and sucking it out, hopefully forever out of my back. People around me were muttering foreign words, most likely a charm while the pastor was praying. The cold was freezing my back, it didn't feel horrible it mostly just felt like a cold numbing, no feeling feeling. My body relaxed and my sobs turned to the left over whimpered. Eli was stroking my back gently then he flipped me back over. I wiped my wet tear flooded face with my face.

"You okay?" Eli asked petting my hair, as I nodded.

"Is. . . Tango. . . coming?" I asked quietly in between gasps. Eli rolled his eyes.

"Why do you like him so much?" He asked shaking his head.

"Why don't you like him?" I asked.

"It is a long story." He replied.

"I'll tell you later Claire," Peter said patting my hand.

"Okay, Peter. Eli, I'm cold." I said as about ten jackets were thrown over me. "Oh okay then."  
I put on a jacket after Peter and Eli stood me up. They both agreed and pushed me into five more jacket just in case. I felt like those kids in another Christmas Story, when the mom stuffs them into bundles of winter jackets. I followed Eli like a puppy, during the next few hours. Mostly because he had to keep in physical contact with all times, for the rest of the day or else the black swirl or what ever they call it would come back. It was 5:30 now and TAPS still have not shown up yet. Just on cue their black vans pulled in to my drive way. I wasn't as excited as I was earlier in the day it was bugging me that Eli would not tell me why he did not like Dave Tango.

Jason and Grant exited the black van and started running towards us.

"We are so sorry that we are late, got stuck in a little bit of traffic on the way up." Grant said nicely. He held out his hand to me, "Nice to meet you. I'm guessing your Claire. You look pretty roughed up there, you alright?" He asked me.

"She just went through the de-swirling process, found a bit of it left in her system." Eli said grabbing my arm.

"Ah I see. Poor thing. You buy a new house and you get cursed." Grant said seeming very concerned.

"I love your show." I manage to say, but getting embarrassed realizing how stupid I really just sounded.

"Thank you I love your house." Grant smiled mocking me slightly but not in a mean way. I feel like he was treating me like a child. Sure I was small, and a lot younger than him, but I am not a three year old.

"We brought along Steve and Dave, as well as Kris to help out." He explained while I felt Eli grimace. What the heck? I looked over to Jason and smiled. He seemed nervous almost, his hands in his pockets and he was rocking on the balls of his feet. He smiled back at me, but only for a split second. I think he is trying to keep his game face on because of the seriousness of the case and the position he was in job wise.

Grant turned around and looked at Jason. "He could you go check on the rest of them see if they need any help?" he asked, then turned back around to look at us. "We brought all of our equipment would you like us to set it up, do a legit case? I don't know if we get enough maybe Claire will be lucky enough to be on the show." My face lit up to the thought of the idea, I would be on TV!

"That would be cool." I muttered.

There was a rumbling sound coming from the second van, then a few curses being mumbled loud enough to hear.

"You okay back their guys?" Grant yelled running over.

"We could use some help, bring Eli over as well." A voice that sounded a lot like a distressed Jason. We ran over, well Eli sort of speed walked making sure, that we didn't loose contact. He would rather carry me the whole way, but I would never allow it. We arrived at the van to see Dave Tango struggling to hold the equipment in the van, that was on a slant because of the driveway.

"Oh no!" I said as a shivered ran through my body, Eli rubbed my shoulder, wrapping his arm around me. One by one we all grabbed a camera, or a recorder of some type and brought it into the house. After all the equipment was loaded into the house and set up, we decided to go out for some dinner before the investigation. It would be a long night. We sat and talked, getting to know each other. Dave Tango told me his past experience with this kind of darkness. It was horribly fascinating. Bitter sweet almost. I was just super excited that Dave was talking to me, he was awesome.

**Yay Claire's idol tv star came! woo Things are getting pretty messy. At least Claire and Eli's romance has only grown stronger. I love them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy**

We all piled back into the vans after a delicious Italian meal. I got the mezaluna, so yummy. We got it back to the house around 7:30. The sun had gone down, showing a spectacular display of pinks and yellows. It was really amazing. We had assigned teams to go in just like the show. I was with Eli of course, and Kris from TAPS. We would be going in third, after Peter and Evan. Steve and Tango would be going after us and after them would be Ava and Abby. Jason and Grant get the privilege to go in first. I was so nervous, so terribly nervous. They went lights out, shutting off all of the lights in the whole entire house. My heart started pounding harder and harder. The rest of the us huddled around the giant computer screen in the back of one of the vans. It showed the view of all of the cameras mounted in the separate rooms, showing the empty rooms. Next to the computer was a black old walkie talkie that Jason and Grant were using to communicate with us.

After an hour, Jason and Grant walked out of the house shaking their heads no.

"What did you find?" some one asked from behind me.

"Nothing much, heard some footsteps and some banging. But nothing more than that, can't get either ghosts to come out to see us. Maybe we caught something that we couldn't hear but other than that, nothing much happened." Jason answered.

"Maybe Caroline did not come out to see you guys, because she only trusts me." I suggested, "Or maybe the bad ghost is keeping her from coming out."

"Oh that sounds possible, but did Ava tell you? We found out some juicy details. Guess who was sentenced to death last week, for the murder of Caroline White?" Peter said.

"Who her nasty boyfriend?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah William Higgins, got the death sentence for killing Caroline. I think this could be our 'bad ghost'."

"Interesting," I said even though the thought terrified me.

"Yes indeed, but we really need to get the rest of the teams in by the end of the night. Peter. . . Evan your up next." Grant said.

We shuffled to our places as Peter and Evan walked into the house. I could not watch the screens anymore, instead I sat in the front seat of the second van away from all of the stress of every one else. Instead I was stressing over my own stress. I was terrified to go back into my house. I mean I went in it to help set up every thing but then it was not pitch black and there was plenty of people around. Now all I have is Eli and Kris to protect me. I know that Eli will do anything to protect me, but still I could not stand it. I felt like I was going to puke up all of my yummy dinner. It would not be yummy the second time. I put my face in my hands I felt like crying or something.

"Claire, I know your scared but you will be okay. Your safe. I have not told any one this in a long long long while and I am not even sure if this is the best time to say this, but. . . I love you." I burst into tears. "Claire Claire Claire whats wrong? I am sorry. I new this would be the wrong time to say this."

"No sshh." I said through my tears. "Eli, I love you too, but I am too scared to think about anything right now. Eli I am terrified." I mumbled. He wrapped his arms around me and help me tightly. "It's okay." he mumbled to me over and over again.

"I don't think I can do this." I said quietly into this tear soaked jacket.

"You do not have to do this. Claire look at me. I. . . we are not going to force you to in there until you want to. Although you will be very very amazing in there, I do not want to push you. I mean look at you, you look horrible." he rambled.

We sat there for quite some time, just sitting there. Then after a while Peter and Evan came back out. I sat in Eli's lap and watched every body pass by.

"Eli you guys are up." Peter said coming over to us.

"Actually, she's not ready." Eli said rubbing my back.

"I am really sorry you guys I am acting like such a child. What is wrong with me." I said.

"That is all right Claire, maybe you could go on later when you are ready. So is the next team ready? Steve? Tango?" Peter asked.

"Yeah we are ready," Tango said, "Are you sure you will be okay Claire? I am worried about you." he said rubbing my back. I nodded my head slightly.

"Please do not worry about me." I said picking up my head off of Eli's chest to look at him.

"Okay we will be back." Tango said. "Hey Eli, take care of her man." he said looking at him.

"Okay, will do." Eli said rubbing my back. I literally feel like a baby, I hate it.

"Why don't we lay down? Maybe you could use some sleep." Eli suggested shutting the passenger door and dropping the seat back down. He moved slightly so that I could lay slightly on the seat too. I buried my face into his chest and closed my eyes. He continued to stroke my back occasionally brushing my hair, with his fingers.

"Eli. . . I am sorry." I mumbled again.

"Will you stop saying that gosh." he said laughing playfully into my hair.

"Hey, will you please tell me why you don't like Dave?" I asked.

"If I have too. . . Okay well, I just think he is a big flirt. He flirted all the time with Sophie making her laugh and want to be on his team during cases instead of mine. It was horrible, then she died. I kind of blamed him, for a lot. He prevented me from spending valuable time with her, time I could have spent loving her, that I can not do now or ever. It sucked. He flirts with every girl he sees including you. . . When I first heard that you like him, I was so upset. I got deja vu kind of. You were going to end up spending more time with him then me, then something horrible would happen to you. I hate it, can he not have his own girlfriend? Seriously please why does he have to flirt with my girlfriends?" He explained.

"Oh Eli, I will not leave you for him. Even if he does star on a television show and is super cool. The only reason he pries on your girlfriends is because you have good taste, you manage to find the perfect girl twice." I said bloating.

"You are perfect." he agreed. "Now you should sleep a little, maybe you would feel better, and all of us could go in together. You would be ten times safer with all of us around. Think about it this might be your only chance to go on a super awesome television show! You might regret this later on. Sleep on it, I will wake you up when it is time." He said shutting off the car's light.

"Okay." I said closing my eyes and letting my body relax. Eli's constant touch was perfect, it was so soothing that I almost fell asleep instantly.

"Claire." A distant voice called to me. "Claire babe wake up." I could tell now that it was Eli calling to me. I groggily opened my eyes and blinked a billion times. It was still dark out and I was still laying down on a tan leather car seat belonging to the TAPS crew van. My vision had not cleared up yet it was becoming clearer with each blink I took. Finally I gave up and wiped my eyes, my vision was clear and I was staring at Eli who I was on top of.

"Hey you want to do a tour or no?" he asked.

"Actually I do. I thought about it in sleepy dreamland. You were right, I might regret it if I do not do this. Let us do this thing." I said pumping myself up.

"Cool, now do you want to have the whole crew with you or not?" he asked.

"Um I mean I want more than just us, but not the whole entire crew. I feel like that would be to much." I said.

"Okay, why don't we pair up? We could pair up with Steve and Tango. That is three strong men to protect you." he said.

"Your strong?" I joked. "No I can not do that to you I know how much you do not like Tango." I said completly shocked that he even suggested it.

"No please, I realized that you were right. I am too selfish. I guess I can share my girl. But not too much, just a simple friend ship." He said.

"You would really do that for me?" I asked?

"Of course."

We got up and walked out of the van. Hey Steve Tango you want to do a tour with us?" Eli asked as we walked over to the whole crew laughing around the van.

"Sure that sounds great, what an honor." Tango said grabbing all of the equipment and walking towards the house. We walked into the house after distributing everything. I had a flash light and a some voice recorder thing I forgot the word for. My arm was linked with Eli. We walked throught the dark house.

"You want to go to the kitchen first?" Steve asked.

"Sure." I answered. We walked over to the kitchen and Tango started to ask questions.

"Caroline, Claire is here to talk to you. . . Do you want to see her? Who or what is holding you back?" He asked. No response.

"Caroline?" I asked. "It's me, I want you to know that I was brave enough to come here to help you, so if you do not want to help me help you the only option would be for me to sell the house. Move away, you stuck here forever." I said.

"Try not to provoke it too much." Eli said.

"She will not hurt me, it is the dark boyfriend of hers that will hurt me." I explained matter of factly.

Suddenly we heard the familiar sobs of Caroline. She sounded like moaning mrytle from harry potter, I thought laughing to myself.

"Caroline?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh Claire, it is you! I am so scared what is going on?" She asked appearing in pretty not see through human form.

"Yes it is me. We are trying to help you. These are my friends, we are here to help you." I explained.

"Oh Eli, how are you? It seems that you and Claire have worked things out for the better." Caroline gushed over to us. "I wish my boyfriend treated me like you treated Claire."

"Caroline, where is your boyfriend?" I asked. I noticed that Steve and Tango's mouths were hanging open. Caroline was intense, I have never watched a show when something like this has happened before.

"He is here, I do not know how he found me. He is torchering me here, Claire you need to help me, please. You were right all along about him, I need your help."

Right on key black swirling clouds appeared in the corner, with the sound of wind and evil laughing. So cliche I know but it was true that is what was happening. I caught my breath in my throat, here was the moment of truth. What was going to happen.

"Hey Steve are you getting all of this on camera?" Eli asked over to Steve as he pulled me in closer.

"Surprizingly yeah I am getting all of this! Oh my goodness this will definatly get on television." he replied.

"Okay it is go time, some one call in the pastor and the rest of the group we need to get this done quick while this is all still here.

"Everyone get up here you too pastor jeff. It is time." Tango shouted into the walkie talkie. The front door flung open and every one ran in. Okay let us do this thing. I thought to myself.

"Hey guys what is going on? Holy crap what the hell is that?" Someone shouted from behind us.

"Okay I have a feeling this is going to be tougher than we thought, how did he get so much power? He must have been involved with the dark magic instead of the good like us." Evan yelled over the whirling sounds all around us.

"This is war." Peter said from behind me

**I'm not entirely sure I can finish this lol**

**Please review and maybe I will**

**Thanks, love Hannah**


	7. Chapter  Author

**Author's note pleeeeaaaassseee read I need Your Help**

Hey guys! Wow it's been a while. Well my school is on spring break now, so what is better than going on here and maybe thinking about writing some more!

I had no idea Haunted Helper had so many fans! I love you all and you do not know how much this makes me happy. I read all of them and this message is for you all. I had no idea how much fans I had.

Now also, some of you had usefully (is that a word?) edit/critiqued my story. Little things like (I used the wrong last name or something) well I just have to say thank you and fixing those possible mistakes is first on my list.

I am thinking of writing a new story ( I suck at finishing stories and if anyone has advice on Haunted Helper I would love it if you could message me on here or in a review) I have the truth to tell you all and I prepare to get all of it out now in this letter that will probably disappoint all of you when you see this is an author's note instead of a new chapter.

1st on my agenda of things to tell my readers.

- My Haunted Helper story

-This was originally a story I had to write for my honors Lit class in school. I had a word limit that had to be at least 10,000 words. But we set up goals that we were to reach in only 1 month. My goal was 23,500 words. As you could probably imagine it was horrible, time consuming, and exhausting. So as soon as I reached my word goal I ended the story (and the part of the story I was at was left at a perfect cliff hanger every reader dreads) So I left it at that, I have always thought of eventually finishing it but if I learn anything in my Honor's Lit class it is not how to end a story. Seriously I don't know how to finish it. **If You have ANY suggestions please let me know. I will gladly take ideas and add them to the story some how. But I need you to do that for me. YES I AM TALKING TO YOU READER, WHILE TYPING IN BOLD CAPS!**

2nd on my agenda:

-New Story Ideas

- I usually write stories related to past experiences (mostly on my not-love life that I twist into fake-love life) so if I can apply my sad sad love life to any topic that I know about and enjoy (glee, Degrassi, Harry Potter, Ghost Hunters (LOL I all know how much you secretly love Tango don't worry I love Dave Tango too), House of Night, Twilight, Blue Is For Nightmares Series, any other I assume I am forgetting about please let me know.

3rd on my agenda:

-I got a Tumblr!

-I would love followers if any of you have one If you don't I strongly suggest you get one, I love it. Plus you can ask me any questions you may have, you can also give me ideas OR suggest other fanfics that I might enjoy to read, even if it's your fanfic please I will gladly read.

Here is my link: .com/ if this does not show up my username is hannahep21

Thank you I love you guys thanks for reading.

Toodles! Love Hannah


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Degrassi's Characters Eli and Claire... I don't own TAPS either? Not sure if I had to say that or not.

**Author Notes**- Guess who decided to continue writing this? I don't know why but I was reading some of your reviews and I thought to myself, they really wanted more, so look what I did! Guess what you better like this, read this or else, Hannah will get very angry. Yup I'm talking in 3rd person baby, bringing out the bigshots. Also if you havn't noticed I've gone through a change in fandoms, glee now owns my heart and it will own my heart forever. And also Degrassi has split up our beautiful couple Eli and Clare so... what ever just read, love, and review! If I get enough hits and reviews then I will continue writing I have a plan for the next chapter but if no one reads this then I wont bother writing this.

"This is war," Peter said from behind me.

It all happened so fast. We all watched the black swirling cloud get larger and stronger as we stood in defensive stances. If this was something other than a spirit, if this…this thing was involved with the Dark magic Evan was talking about, was there really any possible way to defend our selves?

I knew that myself could not defend myself. I have no idea how to do or what the "magic" that all of the paranormal teams seem to do, was. All I could do was pray to God, thanking my parents for raising me so well, a good Christian they would always say. Although now that I thought of it while clutching Eli's hand, if my parents saw what was going on, the magic that I associated with, they would be so ashamed. They would call my friends devil worshippers. I could only think what they might think of me.

Black swirl was starting to take shape as wind started to pick up. The wind was destroying my beautiful new kitchen, whipping glasses and silver wear at us.

"Duck!" Some one screaming as we all ducked for cover behind my kitchen table that someone had tipped over to serve as a shield for us. So many people were muttering curses and touching me. I focused on Eli's warmth.

Eli was holding me against his chest, clutching my head. We were all huddled on each other trying to protect ourselves from the flying debris. I flinched as a fork and several knives flew past us sticking into the wall next to us, too close to us. Eli clutched me closer.

Peter started rambling off a plan that involved complicated magic that had been passed through their families for generations. My mind drifted. All I wanted to do now was to help Caroline, it's truly what she deserves. I could move away, get away from this demon. But if we didn't help Caroline to move on, she would be stuck here forever trapped with the spirit of the man she called her boyfriend.

"All I want is Claire, give me Claire and I will leave all of you alone. Save your puny magic for another day, you disgusting Nyms." The dark voice sent chills down every one's spine. The words echoing off of all the words. The words dragged out and their were hissing occurring behind every word. "You have twenty minutes to hand Claire over."

Just like that the air around us was calmer, the dark presence was gone, although there were still no lights on. I knew what I had to do. He wanted me, for what reason, I did not know. But he wanted me. Now I knew what I could to help, it involved no fancy magic, no complicated steps. Only sacrificing myself to save my friends.

We still sat kind of shocked, too dazed to move. I knew what they were all thinking, they were all thinking about me. I knew there was no way in hell that Eli would let me sacrifice myself, that was obvious. I would have to do it spontaneously, without the others knowing. I needed to think of a plan to escape, from everyone trying to protect me, so that I could protect them.

"Well, why aren't we giving her up?" Ava asked. Every one stood so fast surrounding me, trying to protect me.

"Ava… why would even suggest such a thing?" Evan asked.

"It is our job to protect people, Ava. If you think that giving Claire up, is protecting her then you should leave. Your fired." Peter spat, and evil aura surrounding his body. I felt safe, but I could tell in Ava's eyes that Peter looked scary. That was probably his goal.

"Fine." She huffed walking out the front door, our team went down by one.

"Does any one else want to leave?" Evan asked, angrily. No one moved, except for the awkward shifting of feet.

"Good. Now let's plan." Evan said. The group stood in a circle and waited for Evan to start. "Well, anyone have any ideas?"

I let go of Eli's grip and moved to sit on the couch in my living room. The group was to engrossed in planning in a language that I didn't understand. I didn't want to be a part of that, I just wanted be alone away from all of the stress. I want to sit on my couch and pretend that nothing is wrong, no one is trying to protect me from a demon who wants me for some reason. I just want Caroline to be free and I want every thing to be normal. What did I get myself into.

I clutched a pillow to my chest and stared at my pretty walls, the picture frames hanging crooked from the wind the demon had created. I just wanted to cry, but I've cried so much lately. My eyes searched the room examining the damages. It wasn't as bad in the living room as it was in the kitchen, but it still twisted my heart. I just want a normal dream house. A house that's beautiful and I can call mine.

"Claire?" Eli said walking quietly over to me, his voice cracking with stress. I looked up to him, his powder blue v neck draping over his muscular chest. The blue in the shirt brought out the beautiful blue in his electric eyes.

"Claire, are you alright?" He asked again, I really didn't feel like talking. I need to be strong.

"Yes." I said simply.

"I thought that I should tell you the plan, what's going to happen." He said softly. I sucked in a harsh breath, I had my own plan to worry about.

"Claire, I'm so sorry this shouldn't be happening to you. You don't deserve this. I swear on my life that I will protect you to the best of my ability. As will the rest of the team." He said his eye's never leaving mine. He walked to the couch and sat next to me taking away the pillow that I was still clutching and taking my hands.

He pressed soft kisses to every inch of skin on my hands and wrists.

"Eli I don't want to be protected." I stated strongly. His lips paused mid air, as he jerked his head up to look me in the eyes.

"What the hell do you mean Claire?" He asked clutching onto my hands tighter. "There's nothing for you to do Claire. You are only mortal!"

"This is all my fault Eli, I've put everyone in danger. Who knows what this thing can do?" I said softly moving away slightly pulling my hands. Eli only clutched them tighter wrapping his fingers around my wrists to get a better grip.

"Claire, whatever you are thinking of doing, don't do it." He said his voice changing as well as the color of his eyes. They changed from the soft blue color they were before to the sharp, dark, green color. His brows curled down angrily. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." He spat.

"Yes, it is." I said just as strongly back.

"How could you do this? Have you ever thought of what would happen if you gave yourself up? What the demon would do to you? He is going to take over your body Claire. I am sure of it. He's tried to do it before and he'll try to do it again. Any way for him to hurt people he will do it, giving your body up will only make him more dangerous. It wouldn't help anything." He yelled his voice sounding bitter and his nose scrunched up in disgust.

I stared at him in awe. What was happening? Some magic thing? What was causing this change?

"How could you do this to us? To me, Claire!" He said headedly. "This wont just affect you. You think your going to be this huge hero but your not Claire your not. You will not free Caroline by doing this. You won't keep us safe. Your parents would freak. Your friends would think your dead. That is if he doesn't kill you, who knows what he might do to you. You are hurting everyone by doing this especially _me._ Think about how you felt when Andy died. Now think about what I went through when Sophie died. Are you seriously forcing me to go through that again? Just as my life was getting better? You are messed up Claire messed up!"

I sat there scared shitless as he yelled at me his grip on my wrist getting even tighter.

"Eli?" I said timidly, "What is happening?"

I watched as his eyes began to soften and his grip began to loosen.

"How much time do we have?" I asked trying to get a response out of him. I squirmed trying to get out of his grip. "Please, Eli, just please talk to me!"

"We only have ten minutes Claire." He said softly not looking me in the eyes.

Please could any one just walk into the room to check on us, to distract Eli out of what ever was happening to him. It reminded me of when Peter got mad at Ava for wanting to hand me over. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, the whole reason he was angry was because he wanted to protect me. I trusted him.

"Please Eli, tell me the plan, please let go of me." I pleaded.

"The plan is there is more of us than there is of him. A team against only one incredibly strong demon. You will be at my side the entire time, do you understand?" He asked looking me in the eyes again, which made me happy. I nodded, I understood. "We are going to do our magic, literally. Stuff you wouldn't understand but trust me after this is all over, I promise I will explain everything to you. The priest will be chanting prayers and stuff, the stuff that Priest usually do to rid a house of ghosts. Hopefully we can weaken him enough to get the priest to use God, or whatever he does to, we'll drive it out of the house, hopefully off of this planet."

I nodded as he let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around me pulling me in for a hug. He rested his forehead against mine, our nose's brushing. He leaned in closer barely touching his lips to mine. I whined softly pushing my lips to his with desperate force. He cupped my cheek while pressing me against the couch, forcing me to lay down.

I ran my finger up and down his chest, my hands slipping under his shirt grabbing at his back trying to pull him even closer to me. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to slip in and explore every inch of my mouth, our tongues dueling. His hands ran up and down my sides gripping at my waist.

His lips left my mouth as I let out a whine, I wanted more. But his lips trailed across my jaw bone to the skin between my jaw and neck. I moaned as his hands slipped under my shirt.

A voice behind us cleared it's throat.

"Excuse me." He said drawing out the words.

Eli ignored him, but I froze underneath his body. I started pushing to get Eli to stop and get off of me but it was tough.

"Eli! Get off!" I whispered frantically. Eli groaned in annoyance as he stopped and pulled away from my body. His eyes went dark again as he look at the intruder.

"What?" He spat still hovering over me, but pulling away enough to glare.

"It's almost time, why don't you give the girl a break." My head was pinned down by Eli's hands, not allowing me to move it and see who was talking to him, but I knew. I recognized that voice, it was Dave Tango. Eli grabbed my hand pulling me up to a sitting position. I could practically feel the jealousy and possessiveness flowing off of his body.

"Fine. Go away Tango!" He spat, facing me again. I looked around Eli into Tango's eyes, he too seemed to have the same aura coming off of him. His eyes growing dark with rage.

"We will be right out in a second." I said politely in a small voice. For the millionth time I asked myself what I got myself into. Eli got off of me and stood in front of me holding out his hand.

"Eli, I think you as well as your team need to calm down. You seem dangerous…" I said cautiously.

"Claire, this is the magic showing. I know I promised to tell you all about it after, but you need to know one thing. People who have the magic in their genes, like the paranormal teams you know, have a choice. A choice to make every second they let the magic take over their body. Their choice is the classic choice between good and evil. It always goes back to good and evil." He rolled his eyes but staying serious.

"The choice can be changed at any time. Back in your bedroom when you woke me up, and I told you that my instincts kicked in and make me try to choke you, remember?" he asked as I nodded. "Well that was a choice I made. I fought over my dark instincts and chose good, to not hurt you. That demon that is threatening your life, he obviously made some bad choices, choosing evil. I think he is too far evil to even change back to good. He deserves to be in hell, not the in between life that every ghost dreads and hates. The in between life is too easy, too rewarding for what he has done. He deserves to suffer."

"So my point is," Eli carried on, "Is that when you see us like this," he said waving his hands around his body, "It's because we are fighting between good and evil."

I nodded quietly, this was all still new to me. I didn't even know what they were exactly . They are wizards, or witches but they can do magic? What are they then?

"Eli?" I asked quietly, it seemed that my voice seemed to be getting more and more quiet each time I go to speak.

"Yes?"

"What is a Nym?" I asked cautiously. I remembered the demon saying something about 'disgusting Nyms'.

"It's…it's sort of what we are called I guess. I mean we don't call ourselves that, we just refer to ourselves as um well ourselves. We used to call ourselves Nyms before the evil choosing people started using the word Nym as an offensive term. So we kind of just dropped it and instead we don't really have a label any more." He explained. "Let's go."

We walked silently into the kitchen as the rest of the team stared at us. They all looked on the edge. Peter leaned against the wall shaking violently. Evan was crouched on the floor holding his knees to his chest, his eyes focused on an invisible spot on the floor. Abby was pacing back and forth muttering incoherent phrases to herself. The pastor had found a kitchen chair that was thrown around by the wind and was sitting on it clutching a cross in his hands.

The TAPS team also looked nervous they were sitting around the table, that was no standing normally again, with their heads in their hands and a piece of paper with scribbled writing on it. Tango was standing right next to the door frame leaning on it and looking at us. Actually he was glaring at Eli, that same horrible jealousy filled fight over the magic that was trying to control him. Eli shot him a equally bad look back grabbing my hand and pulling me closer.

"One minute."


End file.
